<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lies We Told by skipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850230">The Lies We Told</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipper/pseuds/skipper'>skipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipper/pseuds/skipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>It was just supposed to be a job. <em>Simple. </em><br/>A distraction from missing her long-distance fiancé. <em>Logical. </em><br/>There wasn't supposed to be an undeniable attraction, especially not to the well-known pop star. <em>Deceit. </em><br/>They certainly never planned a lust-filled secret relationship.<em> Betrayal. </em><br/>It began as a whirlwind affair, but secrets are revealed, and feelings are thrown askew, resulting in the last thing either wanted. <em>Consequences. </em><br/>It was just supposed to be one season, one tour. <em>One summer.</em></p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mackenzie stepped out of the sliding door, letting one bag fall to the cement while her second bag and carry-on remained on her shoulder. She glanced down the sidewalk, slowly taking in her surroundings, never having been in Texas before. The air was dryer, the temperature warmer than her native Michigan. Being raised on the lake made her used to the constant wind and lake effect weather. She brushed her long dark hair from her face, glad she didn’t have to deal with it blowing into her face.</p><p>She looked around, taking in the busy sights, unsure of the area around her. The airport was large, and although she’d been informed two other girls were meeting her, she’d yet to see them. She groaned, pulling the half bottle of Mountain Dew from her bag, remembering her promise to quit the caffeine. But on so little sleep and the turbulence-filled plane ride had left her tired and cranky. But as her best friend, Kim, had informed her, she needed to get used to it. This was her life for the next few months.</p><p>“Hey,” Mackenzie turned to see two girls approaching, waving wildly. “Hey, sorry, but are you Mackenzie Byron?”</p><p>“Yes,” she smiled, figuring these were the other two she was supposed to meet, “And you are?”</p><p>“Oh,” the first one laughed. “I’m Stacey, and this is Noelle. We’re working this tour as well.” Mackenzie nodded and bent down to pick up her bag. She took a moment to look them up and down, surprised at the resemblance to models in a magazine. Stacey had the cliché blonde hair and skin reminiscent of someone who’d spent too much time in the sun. While Noelle had dark hair matching her own, the vast amount of makeup and skin like Stacey’s set her apart from Mackenzie.</p><p>“So, where are we headed?” Mackenzie asked, glancing between the two. The girls looked at each other sharing a glimpse before Stacey turned back to her. She could feel the girls eyeing her, almost as if scoping out the competition, and Mackenzie recoiled at the thought. While she was nowhere near as stick thin as these girls, she knew she was by no means ugly, having had her share of dates before meeting Zeke.</p><p>“The hotel,” she answered. “Didn’t you get your itinerary?” Mackenzie shook her head and stepped back, easing space between her and the two of them. Stacey pointed towards the hotel shuttle, and Mackenzie nodded, climbing on and sitting wordlessly behind them.</p><p>“So, where are you from?” Stacey turned unexpectedly, causing Mackenzie to jump in her seat. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“S’okay,” Mackenzie spoke quietly. “I’m from Michigan... you?”</p><p>“We’re both from California, been there our entire lives,” Stacey explained. “You could say we’re hooked at the hip.”</p><p>“That’s cool,” she noted, glancing between the two girls. She watched as they had another silent conversation before Stacey turned and sat without a word.</p><p>Mackenzie leaned back in her seat, wanting to close her eyes for the fifteen-minute ride to the hotel. Now that she had a schedule, she flipped through it, relieved for the break tonight. Flying was not her forte, and she was relieved to be on the ground. She would have attempted to ride a bus down if she planned further in advance, despite the long trip. But she’d applied for this job on a whim, a means for a distraction, anything to forget Zeke’s final internship at school. He’d left merely two weeks before, but it felt much longer to her.</p><p>“We’re here,” Stacey announced happily, and Mackenzie opened her eyes, nodding appreciatively. She picked up her bags and followed them out the door, her eyes widening at the sight of the hotel. She’d grown up in a small town, and though she wasn’t naïve, this hotel was far more lavish than she’d been privy to.</p><p>Mackenzie followed the girls inside, watching as they approached the desk. She followed a few moments later, her mind needing several seconds to take in the sight of it all. Upon reaching the desk, she discovered her room key was waiting for her, along with a note from Marci, the production manager, for whom she’d be working. She gave the front desk associate an appreciative smile. She turned to find Stacey and Noelle already stepping inside the elevator.</p><p>When Mackenzie found her room a few minutes later, she held in the groan at the sound of the two girls’ voices from outside the door. She released a deep breath and stepped inside, wordlessly setting her bag aside and moving to a bed. Mackenzie could hear the voices from the other doorway but had no urge to explore. She opened the note as she lay back, reading through the notes and schedule for the next three days.</p><p>Glancing at the clock, she sighed with relief that she’d have enough time to take a nap before the first thing on the itinerary, a group dinner. Tomorrow was the first performance. The majority of the crew was already there taking a day off. They would be meeting for dinner as a group at the venue. She laid her head back, thinking how four days ago, she wasn’t even planning to be here, and now she was preparing to travel around the country. And with a boy band, no less.</p><p>“Why’re you sleeping?” Stacey spoke up, forcing Mackenzie to remove the arm she’d laid over her eyes. “Come on, take advantage of this.”</p><p>“Of what?” she grumbled, her body still seconds from slumber. She replaced her arm as Noelle entered the room, inwardly groaning as another silent conversation began.</p><p>“This is the only time we’re going to be in a hotel this nice,” Stacey explained after a few moments. “Trust me, you’ll wanna take advantage.”</p><p>“I’m tired,” Mackenzie mumbled, slowly drifting once again. “Just let me sleep.” Stacey sighed dramatically, and Mackenzie rolled onto her side, wanting to be free of her scrutiny already.</p><p>“Alright,” she heard Stacey call. “We’ll wake you in time to go for dinner.” Mackenzie nodded, quickly falling asleep.</p><p>Much too soon, the three walked into the venue. Mackenzie followed a few feet behind the others, feeling in awe of the situation. Unlike most others, this was her first time in this type of job, which she’d merely taken it to avoid missing her fiancé. It seemed most were gaining experience for their potential careers. As they walked inside an expansive room, the girls directed her to Marci. Mackenzie nodded, relieved to see them moving in the opposite direction.</p><p>“How was your flight?” Marci asked, her voice quick and rushed, despite her relaxed demeanor at the table.</p><p>“Good,” Mackenzie smiled, sitting when Marci patted the chair beside her. “Stacey and Noelle helped me get to the hotel.”</p><p>“At least they can get something right,” Marci mumbled, and Mackenzie stared at her with a dropped jaw. Marci chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, “It's common knowledge I don’t like them, and vice versa... and my advice would be to watch what you say around them.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” Mackenzie stared nervously. Marci continued through the papers she had and finally had a stack that she handed over. “So, um, this is my first time doing anything like this... I think you knew that.”</p><p>“You’re gonna be fine,” Marci nodded. “But do keep in mind, this is probably the nicest you’ll ever see me. Just don’t take it to heart.”</p><p>“O-okay,” Mackenzie nodded, glancing through the papers. She picked up the plastic necklace for security and placed it around her neck, noting that everyone else in the room had as well.</p><p>“Did you get your schedule?” Marci asked without looking up, and Mackenzie nodded, mentally reminding herself that they’d be leaving Sunday evening.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” Mackenzie spoke firmly. “Seven am tomorrow if I recall.” Marci nodded and mumbled incoherently, pulling several pieces of paper, adding them to the already grown pile.</p><p>“Okay, can you do me a favor,” Marci spoke up. “I need these copied, but I still need to go over...” Mackenzie nodded and stood accepting the pile as Marci continued to speak, though her words were lost as she sorted.</p><p>“Um, where?” Mackenzie asked, and Marci looked up for the first time. Mackenzie followed her instructions, moving smoothly through the venue halls. She glanced over, seeing a couple of the boxes with the One Direction label, and almost laughed in disbelief of where she was.</p><p>“Finally,” she grumbled as she found the door, moving inside, spotting the fax machine and copier in the corner. She set the stack down, remembering what Marci had said, and easily manipulated the copier to do what she needed. She set the pile on the top as she hit the start button. She sat at the adjacent table, knowing it would take several minutes for it to complete.</p><p>“Whoa,” Mackenzie jumped up, startled at the voice behind her, his accent thick. Her eyes widened as heat flooded her cheeks, and she watched him blush as well.</p><p>“Uh, I’m getting copies,” she explained, pointing behind her.</p><p>The boy nodded, staring at her curiously before moving to the coffee maker across the room. She watched him reach into the cupboards, the muscles in his arms flexing with each movement. He pulled out a cup and poured himself some of the coffee before turning towards the fridge. Her eyes trailed as he bent down and watched as he moved back to the counter. As he closed the cabinet, he glanced over, and her eyes widened, watching him smirk.</p><p>“Don’t mind me,” he spoke, and she nodded, quickly resuming her seat. Mackenzie leaned her head back, closing her eyes, avoiding his gaze as she let her body relaxing to the sound of the copy machine. She felt her face flush but refused to open her eyes as she could hear his pacing from her seat.</p><p>“It’s okay to sit,” she called without opening her eyes. The boy chuckled, and she finally heard a chair slide in and out. Despite her calm, she was surprised that he’d chosen a chair so close to her. A slight gust of wind blew through the open door, and she shifted uncomfortably. The scent filled her nostrils, the woodsy amber mixed with the overpriced cologne causing her heart to double its pace.</p><p>“Making copies or taking a nap,” he spoke up, and she shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>“Both I wish,” Mackenzie laughed. “I just got in today, and planes wear me out.” She opened her eyes, glancing over to see him watching her curiously.</p><p>“Why do they wear you out?” he asked, and she shrugged before glancing over towards the copier, but it was continuing its motions.</p><p>“I’m not used to them,” she explained. “I guess that whole, dying into a tub of lava theory freaks me out.”</p><p>“What?” he gasped suddenly. Mackenzie laughed loudly at his reaction as he spoke again, “I have never heard that theory in my life.”</p><p>“It's part of the Book ‘O Kenz,” she laughed, and he stared at her perplexed. “My book, my name’s Kenz... okay, never mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s only funny if you don’t have to explain it,” he reasoned with a smile, and she immediately rolled her eyes.</p><p>“And you’ve never failed with a joke?” she returned, and he shook his head smugly. She scoffed and laughed aloud. “That’s a pile of shit.”</p><p>“Just because you didn’t deliver,” he shrugged with a smile. Mackenzie stood, moving to the copier, stacking and organizing the papers that had already been released.</p><p>“Oh, I can deliver,” she smirked over her shoulder. She turned her eyes quickly, roamed the strange boy’s body shamelessly before moving back to his face, “I don’t think you could handle it.”</p><p>“Oh, I can handle it,” he returned, slowly moving to stand. Mackenzie shook her head and laughed, surprised as his body pressed suddenly into hers. She bit her lip to hold in the shiver as his breath hit her exposed neck. He whispered in her ear, “You’d be amazed at the number of ways I could make you scream.”</p><p>“That’s quite the threat,” she returned softly, shifting her body to press into his. “But I doubt you could actually follow through.”</p><p>“That sounds like quite the challenge,” he smirked. Mackenzie turned her head, her eyes glancing across his face, and smiled widely.</p><p>“It sounds like a hell of a good time to me,” she turned as she spoke, stepping away from him. She heard him move to the table, and her eyes widened at the realization of what just happened. She’d always been a flirt, but she’d barely arrived and was working up some poor stranger. As she silently berated herself, she hardly listened to someone enter the room and quickly shook the odd look off her face.</p><p>“Mackenzie,” she turned to see Marci rushing into the room. She glanced between where the younger girl stood by the machine and the boy at the table, “Harry, Liam is looking everywhere for you.”</p><p>“Obviously, not everywhere,” he groaned. Marci raised her eyebrows, and he gave her a silent nod, moving to stand. He dumped his cup and moved swiftly out of the room, leaving Mackenzie alone with the older woman.</p><p>“What’d you need?” Mackenzie spoke up, shaking Marci of her reverie, ignoring the lingering thoughts in the back of her mind.</p><p>“Oh, I have more papers,” she held out a small stack. “I’ll take what you’ve got... do you mind sticking around after dinner to help me organize these.”</p><p>“Nope,” Mackenzie shook her head, remembering her friends’ orders about this job. “It’s not like I’ve got anywhere else to be.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Marci sighed, taking a seat at the table. “What was Harry doing in here anyway?”</p><p>“Honestly, not a clue,” Mackenzie laughed. “He came in, got some coffee, pretty much sat down, and then you showed up.”</p><p>“Ah,” Marci commented, glancing around the room. Mackenzie handed her the large stack she’d straightened, and she watched the older woman leave as quickly as she’d come. Mackenzie finished copying the papers before returning to the far room where many more people convened, eating the food from some tables in the corner.</p><p>“Here you go,” Mackenzie found Marci, and she grabbed the stack, placing them behind the others in a pile.</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” Marci said without looking up. She stared at Mackenzie with an odd look, “Go eat, find me when you’re done.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Mackenzie nodded.</p><p>She walked to a table in the far corner, looking over her choices of food. She made two sandwiches before turning to find a table. Glancing around the mostly filled tables, she felt like high school again. The very thought caused her to shudder. She sat at an empty table in the opposite corner. It was far away from Stacey and Noelle and set her bag on the floor by her chair. She began eating, focusing on her coming tasks, when a chair slid out across the table.</p><p>“Hey,” she glanced up to see the boy from the copy room sit down across from her. He stared for a moment, contemplating between pursed lips, “Sorry about before.”</p><p>“It’s cool,” Mackenzie spoke in between bites. She waved her hand nonchalantly as she took another bite. She glanced over at him once she’d finished and cocked her head to the side, “So you’re Harry, eh? What do you do here?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry asked, his face filled with confusion. Mackenzie pointed around at the table as she chewed, trying to make her point, but it only furthered the misunderstanding.</p><p>“You know, like on the tour thing,” she tried to explain. “I’ve never worked on one of these before. I don’t know the names of the jobs or anything.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry nodded, and then his eyes slowly widened further. “Oh! I’m in the bad, you know, one of the directions.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Mackenzie blushed. “Sorry, I’ve never seen you guys close up, but, uh, good music, you know... it’s catchy.”</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t like it,” he laughed, and she shrugged. “Well, now. My name’s Harry, and you are...?”</p><p>“Oh, Mackenzie,” she answered with a quick smile. “You can call me Kenzie if you want. That’s what my friends call me.”</p><p>“I wanna hear more about the Book ‘O Kenz,” he laughed, causing heat to flood her cheeks. He seemed amused at her obvious embarrassment, and she rolled her eyes. “I thought it was funny.”</p><p>“You’ll have to bear with me,” she spoke after a moment. “I’m kinda embarrassed I didn’t know you were like, you know, <em>the band</em>,” she reasoned, excusing her earlier behavior.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got a few helpers,” he chuckled, seemingly missing her point. She nodded as she started on her second sandwich, her eyes flashing to see him do the same.</p><p>Mackenzie leaned back as she finished the second sandwich. She glanced to see Marci now eating and figured it’d be better to allow the older to finish her meal before attempting to walk over there. Her eyes moved to Harry’s to see him watching her curiously, but Mackenzie didn’t respond. She gave him a small smile, which he quickly returned before dropping his eyes.</p><p>“So, is this fun?” Mackenzie spoke up. “This touring thing... I’ve never done this before.” Harry nodded quickly before cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“Well, it is for me,” he laughed. “I like being able to go to different cities and places... but then again, I’ve never seen it from your end.”</p><p>“Have you seen anything from my end?” Mackenzie asked. He chuckled, but his eyes didn’t move from hers.</p><p>“Is that another one of your jokes?” he asked after a few moments, the playfulness returning to his eyes. Mackenzie groaned and rolled her eyes. “It’s okay, put it in your book... you know, like under the bloopers section or something labeled do not repeat.”</p><p>“Oh, oh,” she mocked. “Is this your version of a joke?” He shook his head as he laughed, and Mackenzie quickly lost her veneer, joining in as well. She glanced over to see Marci now with her head deep into the paper, making several piles.</p><p>“I’ve got to go,” she said, moving to stand, and he nodded. “I’ll see you around.” He nodded, standing as she did.</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Harry spoke, and she turned in confusion. “Dinner, it’s always the same time.” Mackenzie nodded in understanding as he took her plate, and she smiled appreciatively. She found the table with Marci and set her bag on the floor.</p><p>“Okay,” she spoke up, alerting the older woman of her presence. “What have we got here?” Marci smiled at her enthusiasm before quickly explaining her task. Mackenzie understood and followed her first example, taking her time.</p><p> </p><p>The following day began Mackenzie’s first introduction to her new schedule, though she discovered she didn’t mind it. After staying up so late to help Marci the night before, she’d been allowed extra time to sleep in the morning, a practice she’d been informed would not be regular. Mackenzie didn’t mind, mostly because of the reactions she received from Stacey and Noelle when she’d told them upon her return to the hotel. Noelle had remained in the room with Stacey for several hours before moving to her own, and Mackenzie was mentally convincing herself not to bash her head into a wall. It was a wonder why they didn’t just assign Stacey and Noelle together, but then again, Marci was the one to make the assignments.</p><p>“Oh, you’re here,” Mackenzie winced as she heard the voice. She turned where she stood in the venue's entrance, her bags in hand for the departure late that evening. She looked up to see Stacey standing in front of her, arms folded across her nearly exposed chest. “I thought you were going to sleep all morning.”</p><p>“And miss your beautiful face,” Mackenzie spoke, a wide grin forming. “There would be no such thing.” Stacey rolled her eyes and walked past, moving to where she needed to be. Mackenzie found Marci a few minutes later, and Noelle was now guiding her to the bus she’d been assigned.</p><p>“Okay,” Noelle pointed it out. “You’re the last one, so you’re stuck with the bunk in the middle... with no complaints, I might add.”</p><p>Mackenzie nodded and set her bags down to be put away before they left for the next venue. She set her carry-on inside her bunk, inwardly groaning at the tight space, having never been on a tour bus before. After speaking with Kim, a connoisseur at this type of traveling, and Mackenzie knew she’d be used to it with no time. Looking up as she closed the curtain, she realized that Noelle had moved deeper inside the bus, having pointed out the front couches and kitchen.</p><p>“Sorry,” Mackenzie mumbled as Noelle pointed out the restroom. Following further into the bus, she noticed the back lounge complete with the large flat screen mounted to the wall.</p><p>“That’s it,” Noelle sighed dramatically. “Let’s go.” Mackenzie nodded and followed her wordlessly, wondering what the rest of the day was going to bring them.</p><p>Once they were back inside the venue, much to Mackenzie’s relief, they separated. She followed Marci’s instructions and was essentially a runner for the day. She wasn’t only assisting Marci, but anyone who needed it. Not only did it keep her occupied, but also she was able to learn a few names throughout the day. Though no one knew hers, only referring to her as ‘hey you’, but it was as she’d been warned.</p><p>In the moments she’d been able to slow down and take everything in, it was evident that everyone was in full mold preparing for the performance. Mackenzie did her best to keep up and avoid being in the way of the more experienced crew. But in truth, she was in awe of the entire thing, having never seen this side of the concerts or performances. This was her only chance to see it. Unlike many of the other assistants, this was just a job. She wasn’t seeking to work herself up the chain of command, just looking for a distraction from Zeke.</p><p>“You’ve done a good job,” Marci spoke without looking from her papers. She sat at the familiar table before dinner, one that Mackenzie was growing accustomed to seeing, at least through the end of the day, when they’d begin their travel to the next venue.</p><p>“Thank you,” Mackenzie released a nervous laugh. Marci looked up and cocked her head in confusion, “I don’t know... I just feel like I’m messing everything up.”</p><p>“Oh, that comes with the territory,” Marci laughed. “Everyone feels like that at first. Just keep at it, and listen, and don’t screw up. You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mackenzie nodded. She stared around the room, watching as more and more of the crew entered for their dinner break before the meet and greet began. It was still early, and those entering were mostly the lighting and stage crews that needed to be out there first. “What should I do?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, go eat,” Marci glanced around. “I’ll call you when I need your help. Just hang around in here.” Mackenzie nodded and held her bag, walking around the tables until she grabbed the same thing she had the night before, two sandwiches and a root beer. She found the same table in the corner, where no one else was seated, and pulled out her book, engulfing herself into the life of Jane Eyre.</p><p>“Can I sit?” Mackenzie jumped at the sound of the male’s voice and looked up. The short-haired boy stared at her curiously, and she nodded, glancing back down to her book, returning to her page.</p><p>She couldn’t focus, as the boy’s loud actions wouldn’t allow her mind to return to the story. After a few more minutes of listening to him adjust his chair, his napkins, his silverware. It was followed by his deep breaths and loud chewing. Mackenzie finally dropped the book down on the table firmly. She turned to her sandwich, knowing she wasn’t sure how much time she had before Marci needed her.</p><p>“What’s your name?” she looked up, surprised, not expecting the stranger to speak. He gave her a smile, and she let out a slow breath.</p><p>“Mackenzie,” she responded, unsure of the way he was looking at her. “And you?” she asked when he hadn’t answered.</p><p>“Me?” he gasped, and she nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Oh, uh, Liam. And Louis should be over in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” she nodded, looking down at her food. She heard the chair move, and then they whispered but was unable to make out the words.</p><p>“Mackenzie?” she looked up to see the other boy speak to her. “Hi, I’m Louis... we’re in the band.” Mackenzie’s eyes widened, and she gave a look of understanding before nodding.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re Harry’s friends?” she asked, and they nodded before glancing at each other quizzically. “That’s cool. Sorry, I don’t usually listen to your music or whatever.”</p><p>“What do you listen to?” Liam spoke up, staring at her curiously. She shrugged and felt a heat rise to her cheeks at the way they were both staring at her.</p><p>“Um, a little bit of everything,” she reasoned. “You know, the classics... uh, CCR, The Who, Queen, um, I like Elton and Billy Joel. I like the classical, contemporary, early stuff.”</p><p>“I see,” Liam nodded. “I can see where One Direction misses that mark. We weren’t born soon enough.”</p><p>“Oh, I listen to some more recent stuff too,” she laughed. “Um, I don’t know. I guess I was raised on the classics.”</p><p>“Okay,” he nodded. He stared thoughtfully for a moment before speaking, “But which kind inspires you, can pick you up on a bad day... you know, can relax you know matter what?” She stared for a moment before slowly nodding.</p><p>“Honestly?” she spoke. “Um, film scores. I’m a sucker for film scores like you wouldn’t believe... even if I haven’t seen the movie, I’ll have the soundtrack.”</p><p>“I see,” Liam said, nodding, and she shrugged nonchalantly before returning to her food. “Interesting,” he said quietly, and she glanced quickly before staring at the table again.</p><p>“So what do you do here?” Louis spoke up for the first time. Mackenzie glanced over and shrugged.</p><p>“An assistant,” she told him. “I’m honestly just killing time this summer.”</p><p>“I see,” he nodded. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“I was looking for a job to occupy my time,” she explained. “My best friend called, I sent my resume, and three days later, I was on a plane.”</p><p>“What are you occupying your time for?” Louis asked curiously.</p><p>“Oh, my fiancé Zeke is on the east coast finishing up an internship,” she explained slowly. She watched both their eyes widen, and she stared at them in confusion but brushed it off.</p><p>“So when’s the wedding?” Liam asked curiously. “I mean if you’ve set a date or whatever.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” she nodded eagerly. “It’s going to be in November at the Bahamas.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” Louis spoke up, and Mackenzie smiled appreciatively. “It’s beautiful there.”</p><p>“It wasn’t my plan,” she said sheepishly. “But Zeke’s grandmother insisted, and who am I to argue with the rich old broad.”</p><p>“So...” Liam trailed off after a moment, trying to break the lull in the conversation. “Harry should be here soon... he was video chatting with Mary.”</p><p>“Uh, okay,” Mackenzie spoke after a moment, realizing he was directing his statement towards her. “Who’s Mary?”</p><p>“Oh, um,” Louis glanced towards Liam before looking at her, and she shook her head, embarrassed.</p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled more to herself, “None of my business.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” Liam spoke up, glancing between her and Louis, but Mackenzie raised her hand diplomatically.</p><p>“It’s cool,” she assured him. “I’m just going to return to my book now.” They both nodded, and Mackenzie looked down, ignoring the gnawing in her gut.</p><p>“Hey guys,” her eyes immediately moved to Harry standing behind the boys at the table. It was getting difficult to avoid the clusterfuck that had suddenly risen inside her at the sight of him. Mackenzie glanced again towards him to see his eyes watching her curiously, an almost playful look lingering there. “Hey, Kenzie, did you figure out who they are yet?”</p><p>“Yes,” she sighed dramatically but couldn’t hide the smile from her face. “They’re two parts of your band... but they did have to tell me.”</p><p>“There are pictures of us everywhere,” Harry reasoned as he took a seat between Liam and her. “I can’t believe you still didn’t figure it out.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m not walking around ogling every picture you happen to be in,” she rolled her eyes. “I think you’ve got a big enough head as it is.” Harry stared at her, contemplation in his eyes. Somehow, she knew he was arguing with himself as to how to respond to her statement. Mackenzie locked her eyes with his as if challenging him in front of the others, still watching them.</p><p>“Um, we’re gonna go,” Liam spoke up, and the two broke their eye contact to look up at the retreating figures. “It was nice meeting you,” he called over his shoulder but walked away before Mackenzie could respond.</p><p>“I’ll show you big,” Harry finally responded, causing Mackenzie to burst into a fit of laughter. She shook her head, and his eyes widened as if in disbelief of her actions.</p><p>“I’m sure you think so,” she responded, reaching over to give his thigh a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay, Harry, the little guy is probably used to it... only difference, you’ll get to hear what the other girls were actually thinking.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Harry huffed in an overdramatized annoyance. “Well, you wish you could get a piece of little the little guy.”</p><p>“Oh, so you agree?” she asked, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She began laughing, her eyes playful as she spoke. “You agree that thing is little?”</p><p>“No, I agree that you want me,” Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly. Mackenzie stared, watching as his mouth slowly curved into a cocky smile. “It’s okay. All the girls want me.”</p><p>“Want you to do what?” she asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Her eyes glanced towards his as she laughed, “Sorry Harry, I like a man who can fill me completely, stretching me to my very limits.”</p><p>“And I like a woman who will let me fuck her over a table if I wanted to,” he returned, taking a bite of his food. Mackenzie shook her head, easing the race of her heart from his words and how blunt he’d been.</p><p>“You’re really into that?” she grinned. “You want a woman with her hands tied on the edge of the bed, naked and splayed out for your pleasure?”</p><p>“What?” he choked out, and she shrugged her shoulders, pleased that she’d disarmed him. “No, that’s not what I meant... I mean, not that I would, I mean, no.”</p><p>“Oh,” she whispered, slowly leaning towards him, noticing him shifting in his seat. Her fingers trailed his bicep as he spoke, seeing the way he flexed with each word. “So what about you Harry, you like being tied up, you know, letting the woman fuck herself on your little guy any way she likes... is that what gets you hard, makes you release?”</p><p>“Jesus,” he groaned.</p><p>“Nope,” she grinned at him, smugly, “Just Mackenzie.”</p><p>“You have no idea...” Harry shook his head, turning his face towards his forgotten meal. She turned her chair towards him as she rested an elbow on the table.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” she smirked. “What don’t I have an idea about? What do you wanna do right now... or should I give you a few minutes of free time, as if it would even take you that long.”</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you right into that wall,” Harry growled from deep in his throat, “If you don’t shut up.” Mackenzie’s eyes met his as he stared. His gaze moved shamelessly from her eyes to her lips, which she purposefully licked and bit the bottom one.</p><p>“That’s quite a threat,” she spoke softly as he leaned towards her. Her heart raced, and her palms clammed as he continued to stare, “Are you sure you can follow through... that would certainly turn you from a boy to a man, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“You’re talking through your teeth now,” Harry grinned smugly. “I can see the effect I have on you already.” He leaned closer, so only she could hear, and she couldn’t avoid her quickening breaths at his actions, “Hell, I’ll be you’re wet already, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Nothing I can’t hide,” she responded simply, “But you, on the other hand...” her eyes trailing to where his body was hidden by the table.</p><p>“Nothing a cold shower couldn’t fix,” Harry shook his head, and she grinned, reaching her hand forward to his arm again. He lifted his eyes to hers, and she smiled.</p><p>“But tonight, when I’m alone... naked with only hand to please me,” she whispered, her eyes watching him closely. “I’ll think of how wet you’ve made me right now, and I’m gonna come so hard... the thought of you inside me.”</p><p>“Shit,” Harry groaned, and she smirked, moving her hands back to the table. When her eye rose back to his face, he was grinning, and she rolled her eyes before smiling,</p><p>“Can you imagine it, Harry,” she whispered, watching as he slid his chair closer to the table, deciding whether or not to go for the kill. In the end, Mackenzie went for it, talking low and so only he would hear. “Your thick cock in my tight pussy? God, it’s been so long since I’ve had a good fucking... you think you could handle the job?”</p><p>“You little girl,” he returned, his voice low and hoarse. She grinned at the sight of his obvious discomfort, knowing she’d won the game. “Have no idea what you’re getting yourself into... I’d fuck you so good; you won’t remember your last name.”</p><p>“Ooh,” she moaned quietly, holding in the smirk as the color drained from his face. “How’d you know? That’s just the way I like it.”</p><p>“God,” he groaned, his eyes moving from her face as she grinned in victory. “You’re such a fucking tease... you have no idea what you’re doing to my head.”</p><p>“Which one?” she laughed, and he rolled his eyes. “Relax, Harry... you started it. I was only handing it back to you. I’ll bet you had no idea I was so good at it, huh?”</p><p>“No,” he rolled his eyes, causing her to laugh again.</p><p>Harry stared over at her suddenly, and her breath caught at his gaze, filling her mind with thoughts. He reached his hand over beneath the table, and she nearly jerked at the unexpected action but glancing around, no one knew what was going on between the two. His hand slowly opened her jeans, his eyes questioning if it was okay. She gave a single nod. He didn’t stop, his hand working the skin beneath her jeans as his thumb teased her. She bit her lip as his fingers brushed her dripping center, and he looked up at her, confusion in his eyes when he spoke, “I shouldn’t be doing this right now.”</p><p>“I know,” Mackenzie nodded, unable to look away. Harry’s hand faltered its movements but didn’t stop, and she released a shaky breath, surprising herself, “no one has to know.”</p><p>“No one,” he repeated. Mackenzie stared at him as his movements quickened. She bit the inside of her cheek to hold in the noises, and her hand grasped his forearm.</p><p>“I think I have to go to the bathroom,” Mackenzie spoke, her voice low and hoarse with need. Harry stared at her, confusion masking his face until she said, “And I think you do too.”</p><p>Mackenzie stood wordlessly, dumping her food before she stopped by Marci, informing her she’d be back shortly. Her eyes flashed to the boy moving quickly behind her as she stepped from the room, pausing briefly outside the door. Harry’s eyes darted to hers as he exited. She followed behind him until he’d led her to a door at the end of the hall. As soon as the door was locked, his hands were on her hips, his body pressed flush against hers. In the dim light of the closet, her eyes widened as she stared up at him.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Mackenzie whispered, and the look in his eyes matched her own as he jumped back. She shook her head as she stepped towards the back corner, “I’m sorry... this was so stupid.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he spoke, and when she glanced up, she noticed he wasn’t talking to her so much as him. His eyes finally found hers, “I’ve got a fucking girlfriend.”</p><p>“I’m engaged,” she spoke quietly. She looked up at Harry, shame filling her eyes, “It’s just been so long, I never should have...”</p><p>“It’s my fault too,” he shrugged his shoulders as a small smile crept to his face. “It’s not like I was stopping you, Kenz... Mary won’t let me do anything.”</p><p>“Except jerk off apparently,” Mackenzie laughed, and he did too. She stepped forward after a moment, moving to the door using his hand as a guide. He suddenly stumbled against a bucket on the floor, and she fell against him.</p><p>“Sorry,” he gasped as her hands pressed against his chest. She stared up at him, feeling the way his hands gripped her hips, his smell invading her nostrils, causing her head to fog. His head lowered, and she moved against him, letting their lips meet, committing the second act of betrayal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Answer the fucking phone,” Mackenzie jumped at the sound of Stacey’s voice yelling into her bunk. She sat up with a start hitting her head on the top of her bunk as she leaned up on her knees. After a few seconds, she realized it was her phone ringing. She grabbed it out of the corner of her bunk, immediately silencing the ring before flipping it open.</p>
<p>“Hello,” she whispered, her eyes widening at the sound of his voice through the receiver. “Hang on a minute,” she spoke quietly. Mackenzie immediately climbed out of her bunk and stepped into the back lounge, closing the door behind her. She released a deep breath as she sat down on the couch, her thoughts immediately moving to what happened in the closet mere hours before.</p>
<p>“Hi, baby,” he spoke up. “I miss you.”</p>
<p>“I miss you too, Zeke,” she said softly as she stared out into the darkened road. She released a deep breath as she shifted to lie back on the seat with her knees bent, and she closed her eyes as he began talking. Her fiancé, she reminded herself, began telling her all about his research and his sudden potential to save lives.</p>
<p>“Baby, are you listening?” she jumped at the sound of his voice and realized she must’ve dozed for a few seconds. “Mackenzie, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I’m tired,” she breathed. “Don’t be mad, Zeke; it’s like three in the morning.” He sighed at the same time as she did, and she immediately felt guilty.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t think,” he spoke, his voice softening. “I didn’t think about it. I guess we’ll both have to get used to your new schedule.”</p>
<p>“I think so too,” she nodded, though he couldn’t see. “It’s just I’m working a lot, and I’m on my feet a lot more than I’m used to.”</p>
<p>“I wish I was there to make it better,” he whispered. Mackenzie’s eyes suddenly shot open at the husky tone, and she slowly sat up, “Are you alone, baby?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, no,” she stumbled as she pulled her knees to her chest. “I’m on the bus, and anyone could wake up, you know.”</p>
<p>“That’s too bad,” he chuckled, and she only nodded, the words becoming caught in her throat. “God, I miss you. I just want to kiss you and hold you till you fall asleep.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” she whispered, her heart pounding in her chest at his words. But he was not the face she saw in her mind. He was not the last person to touch her lips. It was not him to make her heart race, her hands clam uncontrollably. He was not the last person she’d had the unrepeatable thoughts for; not one of them was about Zeke... her betrothed.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” he asked gently. “You sound like you’ve got a lot on your mind.”</p>
<p>“No, um, I’m just tired,” she tried to ease him down. She could feel her entire body stiff as her temperature continued to rise with each passing second.</p>
<p>“If you’re sure,” he responded quietly. “Baby, I know I’m not there, but you can talk to me.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she spoke nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me now,” he chuckled. “But whenever you figure out what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” she laughed at his words, and she felt the ache in her chest. She longed for the nights when he’d hold her close, the two of them whispering and laughing until they drifted off. Despite the dull gnawing in the back of her mind, it was what she needed at this very moment.</p>
<p>“You know, it's weird hearing you so tired,” he noted, and she cocked her head to the side as a smile played at her lips.</p>
<p>“Why’s that?” she chuckled.</p>
<p>“This might be the first conversation we’ve had in a long time where you didn’t make one inappropriate comment,” he said with a laugh. Mackenzie stared ahead, and though she wanted to prove him wrong, she didn’t have it in her. Instead, she faked a loud through the phone. “I should probably let you go.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she feigned her disappointment. “I’ve got to be up soon. We’re going to be there early.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said sadly. “I love you, baby, and we’ll see each other soon enough.”</p>
<p>“I know we will,” she responded quietly.</p>
<p>“We just gotta keep doing things to keep our minds off it,” he spoke slowly. “Find some fulfillment elsewhere, you know?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” she answered softly, her mind wrapping around his words.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he spoke quietly.</p>
<p>“You too,” she said before clicking the phone shut, feeling the need to hang up first. She laid her head back against the cushion and forced her eyes closed. The images flashed of the closet, and she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as she thought of it. Harry’s kiss, the feel of his lips, the way his hands gripped her hips, pulling her to him as his tongue tangled with hers. She could feel herself growing hot despite the phone call she’d just had with Zeke.</p>
<p>She released several deep breaths calming herself before she sat up. She leaned back to survey the room she’d only entered once before. It was nice, not as lovely as the other busses she’d been informed, but still more likable than the standards to which she’d been raised. It was comfortable and clean, making Mackenzie wonder what it’d look like by the end of the tour. With seven others sharing the bus and a few of them nice enough to share some tidbits of the traveling with her, she was prepared for what the next months would be like.</p>
<p>Mackenzie stood as the sun began reaching the horizon and moved to the front of the bus. She held tight, not used to moving through a moving vehicle, as she approached the driver. Starting a pot of coffee, realizing she had a few hours before they’d reach their intended destination. With the quiet of the bus, her thoughts were free to roam. And as much as she attempted to deviate, they continued to move to his face. Her fear didn’t lie in her fiancé discovering the indiscretion, but instead, how the opposing party was going to feel when morning came. She wouldn’t see him until dinnertime, giving them both several hours to figure out what the fuck happened and where the hell it came from.</p>
<p>In Mackenzie’s mind, they’d gone from joking to stuffing themselves in a closet in about two seconds. And though they’d come to their senses, it didn’t stop the mind-numbing kiss that sent her dripping each time her mind moved to the memory. The very thought of seeing him again sent her heart askew with anticipation. She knew that he probably did this with thousands of girls, and she knew how guilty she should be feeling, but there was a silent attraction there. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to explore.</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re up early,” she jumped at the sound of Gabe, another member of the crew on the bus with them. Mackenzie shrugged and cleaned her empty cup in the sink as he poured himself his own cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“I had trouble sleeping,” she answered quietly, and he nodded.</p>
<p>She stepped away from him wordlessly towards the sleeping bunks. She found her bag and eased out the clothes she’d be wearing that day. It only took her a few minutes to clean up and throw her thick locks into a high ponytail in the hope of keeping her hair off the back of her neck. She sat at the end of the bus as the others began to wake, hoping to avoid two girls in particular. Though she’d discovered, there was a mutual animosity there and knew they wouldn’t be seeking her out any further.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at the venue, Mackenzie left the bus as quickly as possible after hearing Stacey's snapping remarks regarding the midnight wake-up call. Between her and Noelle, it was too much estrogen for her to handle. Though she came with her own breasts, ripping them off someone else was not precisely the way to keep her job. Maybe they’d just pull a Full Metal Jacket scene; it’d worked for Pile, hadn’t it. Well, before he blew his brains out, of course, so avoidance of the nitwits won out again.</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed quickly as they prepared for the coming concert. She still felt out of place, but she was learning to roll with it, a trait she heard would be beneficial as the tour progressed. Her interactions with other members of the crew were growing, particularly the assistants. She was also delighted to learn that Stacey and Noelle's love was a shared love among many of the team. It was a thought that calmed her, and she felt less of a need to put up with their bullshit.</p>
<p>After a long day of work, she walked towards the dining room, ready to sit, even if it was only for a little while. She could smell the food down the long hall, and her stomach was aching for sustenance. Mackenzie grew comforted with those that waved to her, and a feeling of acceptance washed over her. Though she was not usually intimidated, with bimbos like Stacey and Noelle walking around, it was easy to grow self-conscious. And Mackenzie knew just like the next woman, sometimes she just needed a boost of confidence.</p>
<p>She released a breath as she entered the makeshift dining area, her hungry slowly vanishing from her body. She immediately began glancing around as if without her own accord. Her heart raced, and she released another breath, willing herself to calm down. Her thoughts flashed to her early morning phone call as she steadied herself, moving towards the table Marci now occupied.</p>
<p>“Take a break,” Marci spoke without a greeting. Mackenzie felt the gnawing in her stomach grow as she nodded, moving to the tables against the wall. She forced her eyes to stare at either her feet, not darting around at the people already seated. After what seemed like several minutes, she found a seat in the corner, a darkened area allowing her to stare without fear of being caught.</p>
<p>Her breath caught at the two boys that entered, the same two that sat with her the night before. Once she realized he hadn’t come, she stood, throwing her plate and empty can into the trash, prepared to pull her book out of her bag. She mentally scolded herself for looking forward to seeing him, a sliver of undetermined hope inside of her. She didn’t know what was wrong when the slam of the trashcan shook her from her thoughts, and she jumped at the sound.</p>
<p>“Where are you sitting?” Goosebumps formed across her skin as his breath fanned her neck. She audibly gulped as she weakly pointed towards the table where her bag still sat. She turned, glancing towards him to see him wink as he walked by, his plate in hand. Mackenzie released a deep breath as she followed him back towards the table. She sat. He reached over, pulling her chair, closing the distance she’d created between them.</p>
<p>“H-how’re you?” Mackenzie mentally kicked herself at how her voice sounded, and he chuckled beside her before shrugging to answer her question.</p>
<p>“We should talk,” he said after a moment, and she nodded. She jumped as his hand touched hers beneath the table, and she immediately looked up at him. His eyes were staring at her curiously. It was as though he was attempting to read her before he released a slow breath, “What was that?”</p>
<p>“Fulfilling a need?” she offered, and he furrowed his eyebrows. She laughed at the confused look on his face. “I’m probably saying it out of context, but like, whatever this is... it’s just something to alleviate some of the physical needs that aren’t being met.”</p>
<p>“Fulfilling a need,” he repeated, and she nodded slowly, watching him curiously. She glanced down to realize his hand still held hers, and she immediately pulled away. He kept his hand on her thigh, his fingers moving across the clothed skin, brushing higher until she gasped at the sudden pressure of his fingers. “What if we take care of this need right now?”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a few minutes,” she breathed as her eyes met his. He slowly nodded as he gave her thigh a gentle squeeze before removing his hand.</p>
<p>“Follow me,” he whispered, and she nodded, glancing down at her unopened book. She looked up to see his bandmates across the room engrossed in a deep conversation, but her attention moved as the sound of Harry’s chair filled her ears. He quickly glanced back as she put her book bag into her bag and stood slowly. She smoothed out her shirt and the stray hairs around her face before pulling the bag over her shoulders.</p>
<p>She stepped out of the room to see him already halfway down the hallway, and she followed his trail. She kept her eyes on his shoes, her head seemingly down as he turned into an unfamiliar hallway. She turned the corner and gasped as a hand gripped her own, and she was pulled into the darkened room, her back pressed into the door with his body. Mackenzie gasped again as his hand slid beneath her shirt, holding her by the small of her back.</p>
<p>“God,” she moaned as his other hand slid to her thigh, hooking it around his hip. His hips ground into hers, and she could feel his erection pressing into her already dripping core. He pulled back, and as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. She moved her hands forward, quickly undoing the button of his jeans. She reached forward, pulling him from the confines of his boxers. He groaned as she tugged her hand, squeezing the vein on the bottom of his cock. She glanced up at him, pausing her actions, “Please tell me you remembered a fucking condom.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he answered as she tightened her grip again. She groaned as he unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs.</p>
<p>“How do you want me?” she grinned but quickly released a moan as his fingers slid between her glistening folds. He dipped his hand further, pushing two fingers deep inside her as his thumb brushed her clit.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he gasped.</p>
<p>“Well, do you want me to bend over,” she whispered into his ear, in between her quickened breaths. “Right over that table... I’ll spread my legs wide just for you.”</p>
<p>“I-I, uh,” he groaned, his hand weakening as she tightened her grip, twisting her wrist with each tug.</p>
<p>“Or do you want to fuck me into this door,” she asked. Harry stared at her for a moment, moving his clean hand into her hair, gripping the locks as he forced her lips to his. Mackenzie as his tongue slid inside her mouth, their teeth clashing at the roughness of his actions. He pulled away, his hands moving to her hips, gripping the skin as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Bend over the fucking table,” she shuddered at his tone but moved the two feet to the table against the wall. One leg slid out of the pants as she spread her legs as promised, and she turned back, watching as he slid the bright pink condom onto his cock, “Bright pink, Harry?”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” he growled as he approached her, his hand firmly swatting her ass. She whimpered in the delight of the sensation, involuntarily arching as he squeezed the reddened skin.</p>
<p>“Make me,” he breathed as his tip hit her entrance, and she moaned loudly at the sensation. He continued to tease her, smiling down at her, and she rolled her eyes, “God damn Harry... fuck me. Now, or I’ll take care of it myself.”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” he groaned, her head falling forward at the force of the thrust, sending her hips into the corner of the table. She gripped the edge as each thrust became firmer, more demanding, the pain in her hips only increasing the pleasure that was mounting. It’d been so long, with Zeke unwilling to take his clothes off since the engagement, that she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to hit the brink.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes... harder,” she gasped as he continued. The only sounds were their soft moans mixed with the slap of skin at the power of each thrust. She groaned as his hands moved from her hips, lifting her thigh at an angle, her hand gripping the edge at the feeling of him driving deeper inside of her.</p>
<p>“Almost,” he breathed, and she nodded in agreement, her head pressing into the table as the tingling began in her stomach. She reached her hand, groaned as her fingers pressed into her clit, circling on the swollen nub. She gasped. Harry shoved her hand out of the way, arching her back at the sound of his forceful tone, “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Oh God... so fucking close,” she whimpered as he pinched her clit between his fingers, twisting and pulling with each sound she released. She felt her body stiffen as she reached her peak, one final pull on her clit sending her over the edge, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out, “Yes, yes, yes, yes...God.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he groaned as she tightened around him, her walls clenching and unclenching with each passing second. “Fuck yes,” he whispered, his hips pressed firmly against her ass as he released, filling the condom.</p>
<p>The only sound in the room was their staggered breathing, punctuated by her tiny gasp as he pulled out of her. His hand rested on the small of her back while the other eased her off the table. He leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers before struggling towards the bathroom on the other side of the room with his pants still around his ankles. She giggled as she found some Kleenex and slowly followed to where he’d shut the door, preparing to enter once he’d finished.</p>
<p>“All yours,” he said gently, and she nodded as she stepped inside. She took a moment to ease the race in her heart as she fixed her appearance, smoothing her hair and clothes before stepping outside, surprised to see him still waiting. Her eyes moved to his apprehensively until she suddenly glanced down at her watch, breathing a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Fifteen minutes,” she laughed, glancing towards him. “I didn’t think you had it in you.” He rolled his eyes as they both looked around the room, ensuring nothing was out of the ordinary. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as it buzzed, reading that Marci needed her back.</p>
<p>“Give me that,” he spoke up, grabbing the phone from her hands. She sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing what he was doing. “I’ll leave first,” he said after he handed it back, and she nodded. She waited as the door shut, jumping as her phone buzzed a second time, opening the door at his text that the coast was clear. Mackenzie walked down the hall towards where Marci said she’d be, already forgetting she was supposed to be filled with guilt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The following weeks kept Mackenzie busy, and she had barely time to think about what was happening with Harry or how she’d actually fucked someone that wasn’t her fiancé. She knew it was wrong, but still when the boy flirted with her and she back, there was a substantial part of her that didn’t care. It was merely releasing energy that she was aching to let out, no feelings, no reason to manage in the slightest. At times, she told herself it wouldn’t happen again, but she didn't stop it when the opportunity presented itself.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Mackenzie hissed as her back made contact with the door. She glared at Harry in the seconds before he attached his mouth to hers. His fingers moved to her pants, fumbling to remove the button and zipper as his tongue and lips explored her jaw. She sighed as her back banged against the door once again, “Careful Harry, they’ll hear us.”</p>
<p>“Take your fucking pants off,” he growled, his teeth tugging on her ear. She laughed in the middle of her moans, taking in his struggle to lower her pants in his hurry. She moved her hands to his, dropping his as she stepped out of hers.</p>
<p>“We can use the chair,” she pointed breathlessly to the desk chair in the corner. Harry immediately shook his head, forcefully grabbing her thighs, pulling her to him.</p>
<p>“No,” he stated firmly. “I’m going to fuck into this door... until you’re begging me to cum.” She gasped as his erection hit her thigh, and she moved her hand to grasp him roughly.</p>
<p>“Get a fucking condom,” she ordered, “right fucking now.” He grinned as he reached for his pants, and she helped him open the package, sliding the latex over his erection. He ran one hand to her side, slipping his hand beneath her shirt and the other to cup her cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>“I love it when you take charge,” he smirked, and she rolled her eyes. She gripped his torso, and he lifted her legs, thrusting into her as he pressed her back into the door.</p>
<p>“Fuck, so good,” she sighed, her head falling against his shoulder, her teeth and lips playing at the skin. She tightened her legs around his waist, her hips moving in time with his. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he whispered, his fingers digging deep into her thighs, pulling her closer. His mouth found hers, and they muffled the sound of their moans as their tongues danced, their bodies moving closer to release.</p>
<p>“Harder,” she groaned, her nails digging into his back beneath his shirt. He grunted as his hands tightened around her thigh, and she knew it would be long before she released.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you bitch,” he hissed, causing her to laugh. She loosened her hands, moving to grasp his bicep. “Jesus woman, you have to break skin every time.”</p>
<p>“How else am I going to keep you in line,” she gasped as her release hit her. Her body stiffened as Harry thrust into her a final time, his body rigid as he came.</p>
<p>Their breaths mixed as he reached behind him, touching his back where her nails had been. When he pulled away from her, she stepped behind him, carefully brushing her lips against each mark, her tongue soothing the wounds. Harry chuckled as she pulled away, watching her with a playful look in his eyes, his hand pressed against her side.</p>
<p>“Better?” Mackenzie asked, with one eyebrow raised. He grinned and nodded, leading them towards the bathroom, “Good, you big baby.”</p>
<p>“You try having someone take your skin off with their nails,” he growled. “We’ll see how keen you are to make jokes then.”</p>
<p>“Ooh,” she grinned as they stood in the bathroom, cleaning up and straightening their clothes. Harry rolled his eyes as he smoothed the back of her shirt and led them back into the main room. She grabbed her purse from the floor and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Me first this time,” she laughed and nodded at the smile on her face. Harry stood back as she approached the door, both listening for the sounds outside, but none was heard.</p>
<p>“Wait,” he spoke as her hand reached the knob. He approached her wordlessly, sliding his hand into her hair as his lips pressed against hers. Her resolve dissipated as his body pushed hers against the door, her mouth opening to deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>“What’d you want?” she panted as he pulled away. He smirked as he continued to press her into the door, his forehead resting against hers.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow night,” he grinned as she stared questioningly. “We’re going to be at the same hotel tomorrow,” he said as he kissed his way along her jaw, his tongue tasting the familiar skin, “And you’re going to come to my room.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” she sighed as his hand slid beneath her shirt. “What’s in this for me?”</p>
<p>“Trust me,” he whispered, pulling back. Harry stared down at her, his smile wide as he kissed her again, his hands moving along her sides, “I have plans for us.”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Mackenzie said with a smile. He grinned, stepping away from her, and she rolled her eyes as she turned, groaning as he quickly slapped her ass.</p>
<p>“Think of that as a preview,” he said before she had a chance to argue with the action. Her eyebrows rose, and he grinned, “I’ll text you.”</p>
<p>“Look forward to it,” he nodded as she slowly opened the door and gave him a smile before slipping outside.</p>
<p>She sighed with relief at the sight of the empty hall, the majority already at dinner, eating their lives away before the concert. Since starting their little arrangement, it’d never been spoken of between them. To Mackenzie, it was easy to brush off and forget until the moments when he’d send her a text. They only met every few days or so when they had time. They ate dinner together most nights, unlike this time when he’d needed a distraction.</p>
<p>“Mackenzie,” Marci called out as she entered the small room. “I was looking for you.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” her eyes widened as she glanced down at her phone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear my phone go off... er, I didn’t get a text.”</p>
<p>“No, I had just asked Stacey if she’d seen you,” she explained, and Mackenzie nodded, feeling nervous at the thought.</p>
<p>“I was making a phone call,” she lied easily. Marci nodded with understanding, as most did on tour, all missing their families. “So what’d you need?”</p>
<p>“To tell you did a good job filling in today,” she smiled warmly. Mackenzie nodded, not used to the praise, and smiled appreciatively.</p>
<p>“No problem,” she nodded. Marci gave her a pat on the shoulder, gesturing towards the tables of food. As she gathered her plate, she wondered about Marci’s comment. If she ever sought her presence, she sent the text that was it. Why would she have asked someone... the entire scenario seemed odd to her in a way.</p>
<p>“Mackenzie,” she looked up, shaken from her thoughts, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Liam’s hand waving her over to his table. She nodded, stepping towards them, and as she sat, she took in the view of the younger woman at his side.</p>
<p>“Hi,” she spoke quietly as she sat at the table across from them. The woman smiled as Louis grinned, and Liam stared at her. She hadn’t spoken more than a greeting since their first introduction the month before. Their paths just didn’t cross.</p>
<p>“I wanted you to meet Olivia,” Liam spoke up, his arm held tightly around the woman’s shoulder. Mackenzie nodded, smiling at the two of them.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard so much about you,” Mackenzie lied, reaching her hand across the table to shake hers.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you too,” she smiled warmly. Mackenzie glanced down at her food, greedily picking up her sandwich as her stomach growled.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she glanced up as Harry sat with his food, eyeing her carefully. She subtly shrugged, taking another bite of her food as he greeted his bandmates.</p>
<p>“So I was telling Olivia about your wedding,” Liam spoke up, and she glanced up, nodding, chewing as she waited for the awkwardness to dissipate.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah,” Mackenzie smiled at Olivia, hoping to keep her eyes from the boy who, less than an hour before, had been inside her. “In the Bahamas.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s beautiful there,” Olivia gushed with a faraway look filling her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ve actually never been,” Mackenzie admitted shyly. “Um, Zeke’s grandmother is insisting... I’d actually prefer something far less extravagant.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Olivia asked curiously, and Mackenzie nodded. She watched as Liam spoke to Olivia, their words lost with each other as they giggled. She felt as though she were imposing on this private moment and felt the urge to leave but stopped upon hearing another voice address her.</p>
<p>“How do you like the tour?” she glanced towards Louis, surprised to hear him speak. She shrugged, pointing to her mouth to indicate she was still chewing.</p>
<p>“Um,” she spoke with a final swallow. “It’s good; fun... the work keeps me moving, my mind off things.” Liam nodded, seeming to answer for Louis. They both glanced towards Harry before speaking again. She jumped as her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she opened it, expecting a text from Marci. <em>Ignore whatever he says – H </em>  </p>
<p>Mackenzie stared at the words, fighting the urge to glance towards him while she typed in her response. Liam cleared his throat, and she glanced up once before shutting her phone, the message sent. <em>What’s going on? – K</em></p>
<p>“I’ve heard things about you,” Liam spoke up suddenly, clearing his throat. His eyes bore into hers as her brow clenched in confusion, observing him.</p>
<p>“I, uh, I’m not sure,” Mackenzie sat for a moment staring at him peculiarly before suddenly sitting up. She rested her elbows on the table as she leaned closer to him, her confidence resound, as she watched his falter, “I’m not sure what you mean, Liam? Care to elaborate?”</p>
<p>“I was just stating,” he said with a quick glare in her direction, but her gaze didn’t deviate, even as he looked to his bandmates, but neither spoke up.</p>
<p>“And what was it you wanted to state?” she asked him firmly. Her eyes bore into his as she cocked her head to the side, “I’m sure what you heard was from Stacey and Noelle, was it not?”</p>
<p>“Uh, um, just one,” he shifted uncomfortably in his chair as she let out a low chuckle.</p>
<p>“Stacey,” she said without question, shaking her head slightly. “Noelle is the brains of the corrupt operation... so Liam, are you planning on telling me what was said, or just that people are talking about me without my knowledge?”</p>
<p>“Um, she, uh, just said,” he spoke quietly, and Mackenzie put a hand up to stop him from talking.</p>
<p>“Stop, just stop,” she said firmly. “I don’t want to know, and frankly, I don’t care.” Sadly, she stood staring at him before glancing towards Olivia and Louis, “It was wonderful to meet you, I’ll see you all later.” She let out a soft sigh as she glanced towards Liam a final time, “I honestly thought you might be above this nonsense.”</p>
<p>As she dumped her half-eaten dinner in the trash, she pulled out her buzzing phone, smiling at the text. <em>Call me tonight – H</em> She sighed as she walked towards Marci, prepared for the next step in the night, the actual concert. Her thoughts remained on Liam's conversation, though he said little, and what he did say mattered to her. It frustrated her to no end, but no surprise coming from the blubbering idiots. She was still unsure of their place on tour or how they’d not only found but also managed to keep the job in the first place.</p>
<p>She sat in her bunk later that night, her phone in hand, as thoughts ran askew. It was well into the early hours of the morning, but her body was far from sleeping. She glanced at her phone and sighed at the sound of the familiar buzz, finally moving into the back of the bus. She secured the door, pulling her blanket around her shoulders as she curled into the corner of the couch. She read Zeke’s good night text before scrolling to the familiar number, sending Harry the usual all-clear text. She stared out the window, taking in the Midwestern cornfields as they neared their way to Chicago if she’d recalled correctly.</p>
<p>Mackenzie glanced down as the phone buzzed, staring at the single letter in the ID, unsure as her thoughts moved to Zeke. In just a few weeks, she’d see him at their stop in Pittsburgh, where he was studying for the summer. She constantly second-guessed her decisions, wondering if any of them made sense. Still, when she was around Harry, for some farfetched reason, it did. She glanced down as her phone began buzzing a second time to see him calling back, and without another thought, she flipped the phone open, quickly mumbling a hello.</p>
<p>“Kenzie,” he said gently. She stared out the window as she listened to the sound of his steady breaths moving in and out.</p>
<p>“Harry,” she finally sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about him,” he said after a moment.</p>
<p>“I just don’t see why?” she asked quietly. She wasn’t exactly hurt, but she was perturbed by the situation.</p>
<p>“Look, Liam, he doesn’t really think about what he doing,” Harry tried to explain but stopped, releasing a deep breath. “He’s all about the image... so anything that might take away from it; he just gets rid of it.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so what’s that have to do with me?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I’m not sure,” Harry said after a moment. “I don’t know what they said, and after you laid into him, he won’t... I think he might feel guilty.”</p>
<p>“He should,” she said after a short silence. “I didn’t mean to be a bitch, but I figured him, you guys, would understand rumors more than anyone.”</p>
<p>“We do,” Harry insisted, his voice rising. She listened to the sound of shuffling, and she laughed at the sound of Harry as he bumped something and the hissing as he cursed under his breath.</p>
<p>“You done jerking off, big boy?” she smirked. He chuckled darkly as a firm knock was heard through his phone and more shuffling before he let out a long sigh.</p>
<p>“You’re a bitch,” he laughed, and she shrugged. They sat for a moment, both laughing until he spoke again, the smirk evident in his voice, “So what are you wearing?”</p>
<p>“Jesus, real subtle,” she laughed. Mackenzie released a low sigh, smiling as the sound of his quickening breaths echoed through the receiver. “Oh God, I’m so wet. I want your big thick cock fucking my tight pussy right now... ooh, harder, please harder.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he hissed, and she covered her mouth to hide her laughter. “Fuck, I wish you were here to take care of this problem.”</p>
<p>“Did your problem suddenly arise? You know, come up out of nowhere?” she giggled. She could see his eyes roll as she groaned, “Aww, poor Harry... maybe another time.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait until tomorrow, er, tonight,” he said, and she smiled.</p>
<p>“Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“So I can pay you back,” he smirked, and she rolled her eyes, knowing how effective his payback usually was. “You’re going to be screaming for me.”</p>
<p>“And you’re going to be begging for me,” she grinned. She let out a small chuckle, pulling her blankets around her arms, “This battle is never going to end.”</p>
<p>“Never,” he breathed. Mackenzie stared out the window, watching as they passed a larger town, the lights brightening the darkened room.</p>
<p>“You know, it’s weird,” she started, but as soon as she’d spoken the words, she stopped herself. She stared for a moment, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>“You can talk to me, you know?” Harry said after a few moments. “I mean, I know what we are, whatever that is, but we can still talk.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she responded quickly. It was the first time they’d actually spoken on the phone. The day was the first time their texts had spoken of more than just when they were going to meet up again. It gave her a sense of comfort she wasn’t expecting, “Do you ever feel guilty?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he answered with a dark chuckle. They stayed silent as Mackenzie mulled over her thoughts, “Sometimes when I’m talking to Mary, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to stop?” she asked gently.</p>
<p>“Do you feel guilty?” he returned, and she laughed at his unexpected question. “I want an honest answer.”</p>
<p>“I do,” she said quietly. “But it’s not all the time, so I’m not sure what’s it’s supposed to mean.”</p>
<p>“I don’t either,” he answered quietly. They sat quietly for a few more moments before he spoke again, “I don’t want to stop.”</p>
<p>“Me either,” she laughed. “I think this is the most serious conversation we’ve ever had. Jesus Styles, what the fuck are you doing to me?”</p>
<p>“Shit, me?” he gasped. “You’re the cold-hearted bitch... but it appears as though you might actually have a heart. Who would’ve thought?”</p>
<p>“Not me,” she smirked.</p>
<p>“But, uh,” he started, his voice growing serious once again. “I did want to tell you something.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you stood up to Liam the way you did,” he said gently. “I’m not sure what Stacey told him, but he shouldn’t have called you out in front of us like that.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Harry,” she said after a moment. “But it honestly wasn’t a big deal. I’m over it now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean,” she smiled to herself. “I’ve been expecting it for a while. Those two aren’t exactly my friends.’’</p>
<p>“That’s an understatement,” Harry laughed. “When Noelle first started, she kept coming on to Louis in like subtle but not so subtle ways... it was pretty sad.”</p>
<p>“That’s fucking rich,” Mackenzie gasped. “Oh wow, I have so much more respect for them now.”</p>
<p>“What?! Why?” he asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Because,” she smirked. “Everyone can see that you’re the totally fuckable one... and pretty good at it, I mean, most of the time.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, all the time,” he responded. “Shit, tonight I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk straight.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, you keep saying this,” she laughed. “But anymore, it's only words, in one ear and out the other.” They laughed into the comfortable silence, and as he released another sigh, she knew it was getting far too late for him.</p>
<p>“I need to get to sleep, though,” he said after a moment, “Gotta rest up for tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>“Jesus, are you really going to follow through this time,” she grinned. “I mean, I certainly hope so... it’d be nice to not fake it for once.”</p>
<p>“Bitch,” he retorted.</p>
<p>“Prick,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“No,” he said after a moment. “I’m just excited to get to fuck in a bed... this standing thing is bullshit.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I offered to ride you today,” she retorted. “But somebody didn’t think it would be comfortable. It was your idea to fuck me into the door.”</p>
<p>“It was,” he affirmed without argument. Mackenzie listened to him let out a long yawn, and she quickly followed behind, unaware of how tired she suddenly was.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep,” she smiled, “Stop keeping me up.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Kenz,” he sighed. “I’ll text you tomorrow... or I guess, later today.”</p>
<p>“’ Night H,” she said, listening to the sounds of the ended call. She sighed, flipping her phone closed, a smile continuing to play at her lips even as she drifted off, rather than climbing back to her bunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3246 – H </em>
</p>
<p>Glancing at the text a final time, Mackenzie felt her heart race as she staggered through the halls as though she owned the place. It was the only way to look as though she hadn’t wandered into the One Direction hall purposefully. It’d merely been an accident. Harry had warned her that their rooms were right next to each other, and because of Liam and Olivia, he was already certain that the walls were soundproof. Apparently, not so much when they were at home, the happy couple couldn’t wait to procreate until they made it to their own house.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she spotted his room number and made quick surveillance of the empty hall before raising her hand to knock. She said a little prayer as her knuckles bounced against the wood of the door, hoping that he’d said the correct room number. In those seconds, as she waited for someone to answer, Mackenzie cursed herself for not texting him announcing her arrival. She audibly gulped as the footsteps were heard, and she questioned herself until his face appeared in the crack of the door.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he smiled before pulling her inside. The feel of his hand around her bicep caused Mackenzie to breathe a deep sigh of relief as the door slammed shut behind her. She set her bag down beside it and glanced up, realizing that he still hadn’t let go, “You alright, Kenz?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” she nodded with a nervous smile on her face. “Uh, just a little anxious, I guess,” Mackenzie shrugged as the awkwardness slowly faded between them. Harry grasped her hand, sliding his fingers between hers as he led her deeper into the room.</p>
<p>As she sat on the couch, she glanced around, noticing the difference between his room and hers. She still felt slightly uncomfortable, as though she were a teenager afraid of being caught in the boyfriends’ car at the park. But as she glanced over to him, she knew that was part of the fun. She slipped her flip-flops to the floor and sat up on her knees, observing his eyes on her. She grinned and pulled off the hoodie to reveal the bra she’d been wearing. It was see-through except for the hearts covering the center; it was something she knew he’d appreciate.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Mackenzie grinned mischievously. “I was getting hot,” she sighed, standing and moving to sit on the bed. Harry stepped closer to her, and she bit her lip, watching the gleam in his eye, “I mean, that’s okay, isn’t it, Harry?”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he growled, climbing over the top of her. He immediately surpassed her lips, his head dipping into the crevice of her neck. His hands roughly grabbed her breasts, his finger pulling the pert nipples through the fabric, and she bit her lip to hold the sounds that fought to escape. “Don’t,” he whispered, the lobe of her ear between his teeth. “I want to hear you scream for me, beg me to fuck you.”</p>
<p>“What if I don’t wanna?” Mackenzie gasped. His hips rolled against hers, and she could feel how his body was reacting to hers already. His eyes bore into hers, and she smirked as she slid a hand into his hair, gripping the locks as she eased him onto his back. He moaned as her hips ground into his as she leaned forward, “Maybe I want you to scream for me.”</p>
<p>“No,” he shook his head, but she continued to stare down at him, knowing how easily she could win this. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and his eyes closed as his mouth remained agape.</p>
<p>“I’m in charge tonight, Harry,” she whispered, her fingers slipping around his wrist. She slowly eased his shirt from his body, and he did little to protest as she sat around his waist, continuing to roll her hips against his. She grinned as she pushed him farther back onto the bed, letting his head fall back against the pillows. Her eyes flickered to the wall before she dipped her head down to his chest, her tongue teasing his nipples.</p>
<p>“Shit,” he groaned, and she smiled as she moved her mouth across his skin, kissing and sucking her way down his arm. She leaned across him as she took a finger in her mouth, her other hand moving to her pocket. His eyes remained closed as she slid the fabric across his wrist, expertly wrapping it twice, distracting him with her tongue as his hand was raised. She repeated her movements, slithering across his body, and it wasn’t until the second knot was tied that his eyes opened, realizing what had happened. “Kenz,” he warned as she sat back on his legs.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Harry?” she whispered. She bit her lip as her fingers moved across his collarbone, her nails trailing down his chest, easing across the lines, feeling the indentations of each muscle.</p>
<p>“I want to yell at you,” he groaned, his eyes falling closed as her tongue replaced her fingers along his waistband. “But this feels too fucking good to care.”</p>
<p>“I told you,” she mumbled against his skin, taking the edge of the jeans in her teeth as the button slowly slid through the hole. He stared down at her as her eyes lifted to his in a smirk, “I’m in charge tonight.” Her finger slid the zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace, watching his body tremble with anticipation.</p>
<p>“Hurry up,” he growled, but she shook her head, grinning at the sight of him. His eyes narrowed as her fingers began to trace the waistband once again.</p>
<p>“You know, Harry,” she whispered, leaning forward letting her lips drag along the edge of the cotton. Her eyes met his as she spoke again, “I’ve always wanted to taste you... do you want me to taste you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he nodded as her fingers slid inside the waistband of his jeans, easing them down his hips. He lifted to help her, but she instantly swatted his stomach, forcing him back against the bed.</p>
<p>“I’ll do it,” she stated insistently, and his eyes darkened with her tone. She slid her hands along his waist, her fingertips grazing his waistband once again, “So you’ve thought about it then? This me tasting you deal?”</p>
<p>“Wha-?” he gasped as she stared at him. Her hands stopped their movements, waiting for his answer, “Yes, God yes, all the time.”</p>
<p>“I bet you have,” she grinned as his jeans touched his ankles, and she slipped his feet out one at a time. She slid her hands up his legs, letting her fingertips slip beneath his boxers as she spoke, “You think of it as you jerk off... my mouth around your cock, and it’s a good size cock too. I can’t say that I wasn’t surprised.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he stated through gritted teeth. Mackenzie watched as his fists clenched and unclenched through their confines, and she knew if he tried hard, the knots weren’t tight enough to hold.</p>
<p>“I think of it too,” she whispered, moving her hands to the waistband of his boxers, her fingers dipping beneath the fabric. “Sometimes the vibrator isn’t enough, you know?”</p>
<p>“God, please do something,” he snapped, bucking his hips against her hands. Mackenzie’s eyes narrowed as she moved from the bed, standing beside him. His eyes widened as she stood with one hand on her hip, waiting. She lifted an eyebrow, and he released an angry sigh, stating monotonously, “Sorry, won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“That’s good,” she nodded, moving her hands to her back, quickly undoing the clasp of her bra. She let the fabric fall from her arms to the floor, her breasts free for Harry for the first time. His eyes watched her hands slid to her own waistband, slipping the button and zipper undone before climbing back on top of his legs. “I want your cock, Harry,” she stated, staring at him. “Is it okay if I take your cock, my tongue wants to taste every inch of it... and I want your cum down my throat, is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” he closed his eyes, his falling back from her words. Harry’s eyes opened seconds later, and he nodded, his eyes wide as she finally slid his boxers down his hips. This was the first time they’d genuinely seen each other fully in the flesh, and her eyes gleamed as she dipped her head to his thighs, nipping the skin on each side.</p>
<p>“Now,” she whispered, letting her breath hit the tip of his length, and he released several low noises as she spoke. Her eyes found his as she grasped him in her hand, her fingers experimentally moving across his skin, “Now, you don’t get to fuck my mouth until I say,” she stated. Harry nodded, his eyes dark as he bit his lip, and she smiled, knowing how badly he wanted this.</p>
<p>She dipped her tongue to his slit, tasting the precum that was already dripping as she gently eased the head into her mouth. She lapped up the substance noting the almost sweet taste. Using the moans from his lips as her guide, she eased more of him into her mouth, her tongue moving across the taut skin as she began gently sucking, his hips twitching with each movement. Mackenzie started to swallow as she took in as much as she could, and she moved her hands from his hips, giving a few moments of control.</p>
<p>She slowly slid her mouth from with a small pop. She grinned as Harry writhed beneath her, her hand replacing her mouth as she spoke. "I love this, you know why?"</p>
<p>"Why," he groaned, staring at her through his lidded eyes as her fingers teased and prodded his skin.</p>
<p>"Because now I control my speed, as much as I love someone gripping my hair... I love to be in charge, Harry. I can go as fast or as slow as I want," she grinned, using her hand to demonstrate the speed before dipping her head down, taking him in her mouth once again. She gasped as his hand suddenly grasped her hair, holding her firmly in place, her eyes spotting the loosened tie to the side.</p>
<p>“I’m in control now,” Harry stated as the desperation filled his voice, the dominance seeping through his tone. She moaned, the vibrations causing his hand to falter before she was pulled off him with a quiet pop. “Get on your back,” he stated tersely, and she nodded, biting her lip to hide the smile from her face.</p>
<p>His hands moved to her breasts, quickly pulling the nipple between his thumbs and forefingers as he fisted the mounds in his hands. She arched her back as he gripped and teased the skin, the pain adding to the already dripping pleasure she’d been experiencing since tying him up. Mackenzie attempted to wrap her legs around his waist, but he removed his hands, swatting her legs away. Harry’s eyes sparkled as he slid her pants from her legs, his eyes widening at the sight of her bare beneath the fabric.</p>
<p>“You’ve been a bad girl,” he noted as he climbed over her. Their bare skin touched when he hovered over her body, his face dipping into her neck as his erection pressed against her skin. His nose trailed along her skin as he breathed her in, and she bit her lip to hold back as he spoke, “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”</p>
<p>“Please,” she whispered. Harry’s hand trailed down her body, teasing her breasts and around her belly button before sliding between her thighs, slowly spreading her legs apart.</p>
<p>“Please what?” he asked quietly, his tone dripping with the want for her. His fingers slid between her dripping folds, slick with the need for him, and he chuckled as he slid two fingers inside her, “I love that I can do this to you... make you so fucking wet that you ache for me.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” she gasped. Harry’s other hand slid to her torso, keeping her still as his thumb pressed into her clit, the circular movements quickly bringing her to release. “Almost,” she gasped.</p>
<p>“Good,” he stated, removing his hand, leaving her gasping and speechless below him. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled her to the top of the oversized bed, his face dipping between her legs. He slid his hands to the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs far apart, his thumbs teasing the sensitive skin as his tongue slid along her folds. “I don’t want you to come yet,” he stated, continuing to tease the skin as he continued to taste her over and over again, without dipping his tongue inside.</p>
<p>“I need to,” Mackenzie gasped, her legs attempting to close around his face. Her fingers slid to his hair, but even her gripping the locks didn’t cause his dominance to falter. He chuckled, and she gasped as his short breaths bounced across her skin, and she nearly came from the sensation, “God damn it, Harry, fuck me... now!”</p>
<p>“Good,” he sat up, grinning. “That’s what I was waiting for.” Her eyes widened as he chuckled, reaching for the condom from his pants, and she rolled her eyes as he slipped the pink latex from the foil.</p>
<p>“It’s still fucking pink,” she mused, and he shrugged, letting her take the latex from his hands, gripping him as she slid it on. She slid her hand back and forth across his erection as she wrapped her other hand around his neck, pulling his lips to hers, “Now fuck me, Harry, we both need it.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he breathed, deepening the kiss as he eased her back to the bed. He pressed his body against hers, their bare chests against each other as his tip teased her skin. His hand slid into her hair, forcing her mouth to his as he slipped inside of her without restraint.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” she cried out, her head thrown back. He eased his hand beneath her legs, forcing her knees to her chest as he filled her further with each thrust. Mackenzie knew she wasn’t going to last long with all the teasing, and by his already sloppy thrusts, she knew he was the same. His hands moved to the bed, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his mouth to hers. “Harder,” she groaned into the kiss.</p>
<p>“I’m trying,” he suddenly laughed. Mackenzie stared up at him, biting her lip as his hand dipped between them, his thumb rolling her clit. She gasped, holding in a moan as her release began to near, “Is that good, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she nodded, feeling them both breathing in short pants. Harry slid his arms beneath her shoulders, his fingers gripping her hair as he rested his forehead against hers. Her nails dug into his back as she came, sudden and quick, her body stiffening as her walls clamped around him. His name left her lips as he continued to push through her orgasm, his body strengthening as she fell lax.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he breathed as his body fell against hers, their breaths mixing as their hearts continued to race. She began to laugh, and he lifted his head from the crook of her shoulder to stare at her curiously.</p>
<p>“That was good,” she chuckled, and he continued to stare at her in confusion. “Sorry Harry, it’s usually not bad, but this... I didn’t think you had it in you.”</p>
<p>“You’re a real bitch,” he smiled, and she shrugged. He stared down at her for a moment, and she could see his thoughts whirling through his eyes before he looked away.</p>
<p>“And you’re a prick,” she returned gently. Harry lifted himself up, and she wrapped her fingers around his bicep as she pressed her lips to his chest. She was surprised to feel the vibrations of his still quickened heartbeat.</p>
<p>“You want a shower?” he asked as they pulled apart, him leaving the bed and walking towards the wastebasket. Mackenzie stared for a moment, realizing how sweaty she’d gotten, and laughed.</p>
<p>“That’s probably a good idea,” she acknowledged. Harry stared for a moment, and she shrugged, “You go. First, I’ll take one when you’re done.”</p>
<p>“It’ll just take me a minute,” he stated, and she nodded, sliding from the bed to grab her clothes from the floor. She held his clothing as well, placing them on the edge of the bed as the bathroom door slammed shut. She sat on the bed, letting herself fall backward, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of the running water, waiting until it shut off with a pop.</p>
<p>When Mackenzie left the shower, she found Harry already asleep in his boxers on the edge of his bed. She smiled, knowing he’d been waiting for her, and slid the blanket down to cover him, not bothering to move him higher up on the bed. Mackenzie quickly dressed, glancing around the room for anything out of place. Seeing nothing, in particular, she shut the lights off and moved towards the door. Looking back through the darkened room, Mackenzie felt an ache in her chest she didn’t recognize. As she walked back to her own room, each step that she moved farther from his, the discomfort grew.</p>
<p>Her chest continued to tighten as she entered her room, ignoring Stacey’s soft snores as she slid beneath the blanket. It wasn’t until she lay down in bed with her phone out, staring at the three familiar words on the screen, that she realized. She’d completely forgotten to look for Zeke’s text. He was her one permanence in the entire tour. As the minutes passed, her phone continued to blink with the reminder, her chest tightening with each second. She continued to reread the words, her eyes filling with tears, and as she pictured his face, her eyes closed, letting them fall.</p>
<p>It was a short time before she was to see him again, and she was failing him more and more as the time apart increased. She was spending her time focused on Harry, and she’d forgotten about the one who was supposed to be her constant. Harry was just a need to fill, nothing more, nothing less. All of it weighed on her, and as she drifted to sleep, Mackenzie fell into a whirlwind of pitiful dreams filled with the knowledge that she was all wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zeke!” Mackenzie squealed at the sight of him across the hall. He opened his arms, laughing as she ran across the corridor and lept into his arms.</p>
<p>“There’s my girl,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her for the first time in nearly two months. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” she breathed into the crook of his neck, “So, so much.” She pulled away a few moments later, immediately smoothing her shirt, and tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.</p>
<p>“So you’re staying with me, right?” he asked, and she nodded eagerly. He reached his hand to grasp hers and led them both towards the door.</p>
<p>“I still have to work tomorrow,” she explained softly, cringing at the look on her fiancé’s face. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t get out of it.”</p>
<p>“Mackenzie, I love you,” he whispered harshly. “But this is unacceptable. I hope you realize that.” She nodded as she stared at the ground, unable to meet his daring gaze.</p>
<p>“Do you still want me to stay with you?” she asked carefully. Zeke turned to face her, his face unreadable as he released a deep sigh.</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” he said gently. “But when my fiancée comes to visit me, I expect to spend time with her. I don’t like you choosing work over me.”</p>
<p>“But I di-” she started, only to stop with the raise of his hand. Mackenzie let out a breath, knowing the best thing would be to let him calm down. But she couldn’t help herself and spoke again without holding back. “I don’t want to waste the time we have because you’re pissed off,” Mackenzie suddenly seethed. He turned, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her, and she immediately stepped back, unsure of where the sudden confidence had come from.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” he finally sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered, pressing his lips against her skin. “I was just disappointed.”</p>
<p>“What’re going to do tonight?” she asked, a smile covering her face. “I’ve never been to Philadelphia.”</p>
<p>“I thought we’d just stay in tonight,” he said as his hand slid down her side. She shook her head, and he chuckled, “I thought you’d be tired from the bus ride.”</p>
<p>“No, I want to see everything you do,” she grinned. “Give me the full tour, mister.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I was hoping we’d see everything tomorrow,” he explained. Mackenzie’s body stiffened at the words as he pulled away, walking several feet ahead of her. “What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“Well, I have to be back at the venue at eleven,” she explained quietly. She bit her lip as she stared at the ground, hating the feelings. She heard the text from her phone, and her heart raced as she glanced towards Zeke, who was only staring ahead as she followed behind.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” he asked as she glanced at the message. She gave him a small smile before showing him the text. Zeke stared at her in confusion. <em>_0_~~~~~ ;) – H</em> Mackenzie stared at him as she struggled to stifle her laughter, which only infuriated Zeke. And suddenly, she wasn’t quite so hurt by his anger. In fact, she was surprised why she hadn’t expected it in the first place. It was just his way.</p>
<p>“It’s just a friend of mine,” she explained with a smile on her face. She quickly texted back, biting her lip to hold in the laughter as she did. <em>~~~~~~O: - M </em>She slipped her phone back into her pocket as Zeke stared at her curiously, but she only shrugged. It was odd being back to themselves. Their phone calls and his never-ending dedications of love had grown old, it appeared.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he said quietly, leading them towards the curb, and she recognized his car. She slid into the passenger seat, slipping her bag between her legs as he wordlessly sat in the driver’s seat. She closed her eyes as they started to move, feeling sleep beginning to come, but she forced herself awake.</p>
<p>“Where we going?” Mackenzie asked quietly, gently wiping her hands on her leg. She heard her phone beep again, but she ignored it as his huff was heard.</p>
<p>“I’m taking you back,” he said firmly. Mackenzie’s eyes flew open as she glared at him, but his stare didn’t waver as she groaned at him.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?!” she snapped. “Seriously, fucking seriously?!” She could see the shock on Zeke’s face and knew in their years of dating that she’d never spoken like this to him. “I’m right fucking here. I haven’t seen you in two months, Zeke.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he sneered. “But you are not the girl I left.” She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she leaned back in the seat.</p>
<p>“I’m the same fucking girl,” she retorted. “But maybe I finally see you for what you are. I’m not going to put up with your bullshit anymore.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you will,” he stated pointedly. “We’ll see each other in a month. Hopefully, you’ve snapped back into shape by then.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” she stated stubbornly. Zeke scoffed loudly as he pulled into the front of the venue, the wrong one, but she didn’t say that. She didn’t say a word as she exited the car, slamming the door for emphasis as she strode towards the venue, roughly an hour after meeting him. Mackenzie glanced around the empty lot, wishing there was someone around to direct her towards a cab or a bus, something, anything.</p>
<p>She walked towards the front stoop, only glancing back once to see Zeke’s car gone from its place. Mackenzie sat with a sigh, finally pulling out her phone to see two missed texts. She laughed as she read the first <em>3====D~~~~ O: - H</em> followed by the <em>mmm mmm good ;) – H</em>. She let out a deep breath as she clicked the send button, hoping he’d answer, knowing she had no other choice.</p>
<p>“H?” she whispered after his hello, shame filling her voice. “I-I need a ride.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there,” Harry said quietly, and she heard the distinct voices of his bandmates in the background. She let out a deep sigh as he spoke again, his voice instantly calming her, “Where are you?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry,” she spoke quickly, easily feigning the confidence. “I hear Liam back there. I’ll figure it out.” He groaned, and she immediately laughed at the noise and bit her lip to hold in the sounds.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m going out to get some ice cream,” he spoke loudly, and she shook her head at his antics. She heard a door slam, and then he whispered, “Where are you?”</p>
<p>“Uh, the Trocadero Theater?” she said as she read off the title. “I have no idea where I am. He just dropped me off here.”</p>
<p>“It's gonna be a few minutes,” he said with a sigh. Mackenzie nodded as she hung up the phone sensing the frustration in his voice, cringing at the thought.</p>
<p>When the car eventually pulled up, she got in wordlessly, suddenly worried that he’d question how she ended up at the strange venue in the first place. But he didn’t say a word. He gave her a small smile, grabbed her bag from her hand, and helped her in the door.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to worry about someone seeing,” he said gently as he reached over her lap to shut the door. She nodded appreciatively but didn’t meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Harry,” she said quietly. “I hope you didn’t get in trouble.” He shrugged as he pulled away from the curb, the uneasy silence falling between them. She stared out the window as he drove, eyeing their surroundings, though she no longer cared to see them. Occasionally she could hear his sighs matching her own, but like always, utterly unaware of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“We’re here,” Harry said quietly. Mackenzie glanced to see people already waiting to lead him back inside and was surprised. She hadn’t witnessed this side of him before. She glanced to see his jaw firm as he stared out the window of the car, though she was sure he hadn’t been noticed yet. Someone opened their doors for them. She was led inside first towards the hotel's stairwell, with Harry following a few moments later.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said after he’d stepped inside. He nodded wordlessly, and she followed him down the hall, and she glanced around the hotel. She finally texted Marci, unsure where she would stay since the room assignments had already been passed out.</p>
<p>“What’re you doing?” he asked after they’d stepped inside an elevator. Mackenzie shrugged as she slid the phone inside her pants, not bothering to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>“Texting Marci,” she answered him. “I’ve got to find a place to stay.” He nodded in understanding as she followed him off the elevator, her eyes darting quickly around the hall, but no one was there. Her phone beeped, and she immediately pulled it out, her shoulders falling at the message.</p>
<p>“Here,” she looked up to see him leading her through a door, his eyes glancing behind her, but she didn’t look back before entering the room. She stepped in to see his bag thrown to the side, clothes falling across the bed, his shoes scattered, and a bottle of lotion by the nightstand.</p>
<p>“I hope the maids didn’t see that,” she smirked, pointing. He immediately flushed and rolled his eyes before quickly hiding the bottle in his bag.</p>
<p>“I had dry hands,” he stated, and she knew he wasn’t lying, but it didn’t stop the smile that covered her face. “What’d the message say?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, the hotel’s full,” she sighed, staring down at the floor awkwardly. Harry stepped towards her, slipping the phone from her back pocket before she could protest. “What’re you doing?”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna stay here,” he stated without question. Mackenzie gasped in shock, and he chuckled as he typed on the number pad, “I’m texting her to let her know that you’re staying with the boyfriend after all.”</p>
<p>“I-I can’t,” she said dejectedly. “They’ll see me here.” Harry shook his head as he set the phone on the table, stepping towards her slowly.</p>
<p>“Think about it, Kenz,” he whispered, his breath fanning across her bare throat. His fingers grazed the skin, brushing her hair from the skin as his lips pressed against her neck. He whispered, mumbling the words as his hands slid down her side, “Just you and me alone all night. I can fuck you hard just like you like.” Her words were gone, left only with noises as his hands slid beneath her shirt, his right quickly finding her breast.</p>
<p>“God, I’m hard already,” he chuckled as he pulled her back against his chest as his other hand slid down the front of her jeans, dipping into her already damp panties. “And you’re so fucking wet,” he growled, gently sucking the skin behind her ear. “Maybe I’ll fuck you nice and slow tonight... hmm? Maybe I’ll feel all of you; I wanna taste every inch of your skin.”</p>
<p>“But,” she gasped as his finger slid inside her. “We’ll get caught,” she whispered as her head fell back against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“No, we won’t,” he whispered, pumping his finger slowly in and out of her. Mackenzie’s breath quickened as his thumb grazed her skin, obviously teasing her.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” she gasped as a second finger entered her. “Maybe I’ll stay,” she breathed. Harry pumped a final time, slowly pulling away. Harry slid his hand from Mackenzie’s jeans and wiped his fingers on the back of his pants.</p>
<p>“We won’t get caught,” he stated with a mischievous smile. “And now that you’ve agreed, I’m starving. Do we want some room service?”</p>
<p>“Dick,” she laughed for the first time since he picked her up. He grinned and nodded, walking towards the desk for the menu.</p>
<p>“And you’re a bitch,” Harry reasoned. “Now, what do you want, woman?” Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she stepped towards him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, easing her into his lap as they looked over the menu, deciding what they wanted. She stayed in her position, resting her head against his shoulder, listening to the vibrations of his voice as he spoke into the phone, ordering their dinner.</p>
<p>Mackenzie was finishing her cheeseburger when the knock was heard at the door. Her widened eyes matched Harry’s, and she hurried to the bathroom, ducking in the shower. Mackenzie sat still, hidden in the tub, listening as he answered the door, the conversation apparent from her position. She cringed as she recognized Liam’s voice, remembering the last conversation they’d held the weeks before.</p>
<p>“What?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Why was Mary crying when she left today?” Liam asked accusingly, and Mackenzie could tell there was more to his question than curiosity.</p>
<p>“What’s it to you?” Harry sneered, and she cringed, not used to the harsh tone of his voice. “Don’t worry. Nothing is going to tarnish the image.”</p>
<p>“I’m just looking out for you,” Liam responded with a sigh.</p>
<p>“No,” Harry argued. “You’re not. You’re looking out for the band.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Liam reasoned. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again, “I’m looking out for the band, which means I’m looking out for you.”</p>
<p>“Mary was crying because her dog died,” Harry answered finally. “That’s why she left today instead of Tuesday, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Liam stated. “Are you coming to dinner?”</p>
<p>“No,” Harry answered. “I ordered room service.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you want me to come over,” Liam asked quietly. “I mean, you don’t have to stay in here alone, you know.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Harry stated tersely. “But I’m fine... just go, Liam. I can tell you want to.” She heard a quiet mutter before the door was shut, and it wasn’t until the curtain was pulled back with Harry’s hand a few moments later that she stood.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said quietly, and she nodded. Without hesitation, Mackenzie reached forward, wrapping a hand around his neck pulling his lips to hers. He responded immediately, dipping his tongue into her mouth, his hand slipping beneath the back of her shirt, pulling her flush against his body.</p>
<p>“Need you,” she whispered as he pulled away. He nodded, keeping his hold around her as they stumbled towards the bed, laughing nearly the entire way. His lips were on her skin as he lowered her to the mattress, his hands moving to her pants.</p>
<p>“Want you,” he gasped as her hands slid his pants down his hips. Frustrated, he slipped his pants off the rest of the way, his shirt following after. He glanced back to see her bare against the blankets, having undressed when he did, sitting and waiting for him. Mackenzie bit her lip as he crawled across the bed to hover over him. She moaned as their bodies pressed together, the sensation of his naked skin on hers overwhelming.</p>
<p>“I’m wet for you,” she whispered as she took his earlobe into her mouth. “Are you hard for me, Harry?” He nodded, unable to speak as her finger trailed the underside of his erection. She grinned, biting her lip as he sat back, grabbing the condom from her hand to slide on. “It’s not pink,” she smirked, and he rolled his eyes, though his smile didn’t falter.</p>
<p>“Lay back,” he said gently, and she nodded, falling onto the pillows as he resumed his position over her. Her legs were spread as he eased himself between them, his erection brushing her dripping core and her eyes closed at the feeling. He finally slid inside her, filling her entirely before pulling away, repeating the action.</p>
<p>“Harry,” she gasped as his hand gripped her thigh, hooking her leg around his hip. “Fuck, fuck, so good,” she sighed into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“Kenz,” he groaned. Her hand wrapped around his neck as her other gripped his back, her nails digging deep into the skin. “Been too long, fuck this is so good,” he gasped as his pace quickened, her hips meeting each thrust.</p>
<p>“Harder,” she breathed, and he nodded against her shoulder, his teeth nipping as his tongue licked her skin. “So good, H,” she repeated, her hand holding him tighter as her orgasm hit at an unbelievably quick pace.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he muttered, feeling her walls contract around him. “Shit, I’m not-” he groaned, as his thrust weakened his sweat mixing with hers. “I’m coming,” he groaned as his body stiffened, his hips held firmly against hers.</p>
<p>“Harry,” she sighed as his body fell against hers, and she glanced to see his reddened cheeks, his eyes not meeting hers. “Hey, what’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“I just fucking came like a twelve-year-old in heat,” he chuckled, and she laughed, throwing her head back against the pillow. He tried to move away, but she kept her arms around him, “Let me go, Kenz.”</p>
<p>“Shit, Harry,” she continued to laugh. “It’s okay. It’s been a few weeks since we’ve been together,” she reasoned quietly. He slowly nodded and met her eyes, “It was still good.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, it was,” he grinned cockily as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Mackenzie slowly responded, their kiss becoming heated as his tongue tangled with hers. Harry’s hand gripped her hair as he eased his mouth from hers to her jaw, his tongue licking and tasting her skin.</p>
<p>“You keep doing that,” she gasped, her hand slid into his sweaty curls. “And I’ll be ready to go again.” He chuckled against her skin, dipping his head into the crevice of her neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>“That’s the point, my dear,” he whispered. “I’ll have you withering beneath me, begging for me to take you in no time.” He pulled back, kissing her lips gently before lifting his body and pulling out from inside her, and she smiled as she looked up at him. “In the meantime, come on,” he said quietly, reaching his hand for hers.</p>
<p>“What?” she asked quietly, letting him lift her from the bed. He pulled her against his body, his hands roaming freely across her back.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna wash you up,” he stated with a smile. “I’m gonna make you feel good,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Mackenzie’s temple.</p>
<p>“You already do,” she said quietly. Harry stared down at her for a moment before leaning his head toward hers. As their lips met, they moved differently than before, almost hesitant, as if exploring the territory. Mackenzie moaned at the way his lips felt against hers, the way he sucked gently on her bottom lip, letting his teeth graze the skin before pressing his lips firmly against hers.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Harry whispered as he led her towards the bathroom. He started the shower. It was there that they spent the following hours, followed by the hours spent awake in the bed, talking, just talking into the early hours of the morning. And when she sat by the door the following morning, waiting for the all-clear text from Harry, it was the talking that made her breath quicken and heart race uncontrollably. The talking that in the years to come, it was the talking that she’d remember about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Mackenzie,” she turned at the sound of the girl’s voice and inwardly cringed at the sight of Stacey behind her. She glanced around to see Noelle in the far distance, knowing she’d be close by. Mackenzie pursed her lips as she glanced back at Stacey, waiting for the reason for this little visit, “I was wondering if we could talk?”</p>
<p>“As long as you make it quick,” Mackenzie stated without feeling. Stacey chuckled as she led them into the empty office room, making Mackenzie question agreeing to the discussion. She leaned against the door after Stacey had shut it and was slightly unnerved by the oddly smug look on the girl’s face.</p>
<p>“You know,” she started slowly, her smile growing though it was apparent she was trying to fight it. “I’ve been watching you lately... ever since Philadelphia.”</p>
<p>“Why?” she asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice as Stacey spoke again.</p>
<p>“Well, an interesting thing happened,” she responded, resting her chin in her hands. “You see, Noelle and I happened to be sitting in the lobby of the hotel,” she answered slowly. “And a gentleman happened to come in, said his name was Zeke... does this ring a bell?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Zeke is my fiancé,” Mackenzie answered, waiting to find out where this was going. She was surprised to learn he’d come to the hotel. He’d never called or tried to contact her... in fact, they’d only spoken once since that night. “But you might have known this. I’ve mentioned him before.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know who he is,” Stacey rolled her eyes, huffing slightly as she finished the drawn-out story. “But the funny thing is... we were under the impression that you were staying with him, but why would he come looking for you?”</p>
<p>“You see,” Mackenzie rolled her eyes, leaning over the table, resting her palms against the surface. “You see, this is none of your fucking business.”</p>
<p>“I’d say the same thing too,” she reasoned, her smile never faltering as she continued. “But, amazingly, you tend to disappear so often at dinner, and no one knows where you go.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with taking a few minutes to myself,” Mackenzie huffed, rolling her eyes at the girl’s antics. “I still don’t see what this has to do with anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, I happened to overhear Liam the other night,” she said with a smile, and Mackenzie felt her heart begin to race, though she held her stance firm. “Apparently, Harry disappears at the same time, the same scenario, no one knows where he goes... but I’ll bet my life that you do.”</p>
<p>“It sounds to me,” Mackenzie covered, “that you’re reading way too much into this and that you’ve got a sudden need to start some drama.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Stacey returned. “Then why was your boyfriend looking for you... tell me, why weren’t you with him?”</p>
<p>“We got into a fight,” Mackenzie rolled her eyes, standing back from the table. “He thought I went back to the hotel while I just walked around... we eventually met back up later that night.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Stacey sneered, and Mackenzie relaxed slightly, knowing that Stacey was slowly giving up her notions. “But keep in mind, I’m watching you... I know something’s going on.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Mackenzie groaned. “Your need to start drama is astoundingly annoying... one of these days, someone is going to put you in your place.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like you’re going to be around long enough to worry about it,” Stacey suddenly grinned. Mackenzie stared at her in confusion. “I’ve already entered a complaint about you to Marci. I expect you to be gone before the end of the day.”</p>
<p>“On what basis?” Mackenzie snapped, unable to hide her anger any longer. “I haven’t done a thing wrong. You’ve got nothing except your weird-ass pipe dreams.”</p>
<p>“That’s too bad,” Stacey seethed, standing up and closing the space between them, but Mackenzie didn’t cower. “Because suddenly your late-night partying has taken a toll on my sleeping patterns... you’ve been far too difficult for me to handle any longer.”</p>
<p>“What?!” she stared at her incredulously. “I haven’t partied once.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Stacey laughed. “But they don’t know that... and I happen to have a witness. You’re done Mackenzie, maybe you shouldn’t have been such a bitch to me.”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” Mackenzie groaned. “You and your little ass of a friend are idiots, you know that? Even if I do leave, it’ll be a relief not to be stuck listening to your shit anymore.”</p>
<p>“I’ve put up with you and your shitty attitude for the past two months,” Stacey snapped, stepping towards her, and Mackenzie struggled to maintain her temper. “But you are not going to fuck them up... Harry’s image doesn’t deserve to be screwed over by a slut like you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” Mackenzie seethed. She turned and strode out the door, knowing she wouldn’t be able to control her temper a second longer. She looked at her phone, sighing as she read the text. Marci wanted to talk to her.</p>
<p>Mackenzie walked swiftly through the halls, forcing herself to calm before meeting the older woman in the main entrance. She passed several people and felt as though their eyes were all on her after listening to Stacey’s accusations. The worst part is she knew they were true, but the idea of how many others might have filled her thoughts. Her heart continued to race as Marci served her line of view, yet the woman didn’t look angry. She looked slightly amused.</p>
<p>“Mackenzie,” she said without question. “Follow me, please.” Mackenzie nodded and followed her wordlessly into the adjacent room. Marci shut the door before walking to the counter, pouring herself a cup of the hours-old coffee.</p>
<p>“What’d you need?” Mackenzie feigned innocence as she awaited her coming punishment. Marci turned, shaking her head as she smiled.</p>
<p>“You’ve spoken with Stacey, I presume,” Marci stated, and Mackenzie nodded, not bothering to lie. “She came to me this morning with some fairly interesting accusations.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Mackenzie nodded, unsure of how to defend herself. Instead, she continued to stand, waiting for her to proceed.</p>
<p>“After speaking with several of the PA’s, I think it’s safe to say Stacey was talking out of her ass,” Mackenzie's eyes widened before she laughed. “Anyway, I’ve reassigned you from rooming with her.”</p>
<p>“You have?” Mackenzie asked, suddenly confused as to where she’d be staying.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she nodded. “There’s only a few weeks left, so as of right now, I don’t see a problem. Tonight, however, you will be getting your own room on the same floor as the band.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Mackenzie nodded. “Um, we’re all at the same hotel, though, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Marcie responded, beginning to return to the work she needed to finish. “We’ll figure it out this afternoon, but keep in mind; they’re tightening the security up there, so if you were planning on going out tonight, it’s probably not going to happen.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wasn’t,” Mackenzie stared at the ground, uncomfortable in her current situation, “But why such tight security tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, we’re in Vegas,” Marci reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders. “I assume it’s because they don’t want to deal with any PR crisis... we don’t need one of the boys getting married now, do we?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no,” Mackenzie laughed, a shallow laugh that held no depth. “I should, uh, get back to... um, in there, but thanks for everything.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a problem,” Marci gave her a small smile before Mackenzie moved to finish setting up the room at the opposite end of the hall.</p>
<p>Later that evening, Mackenzie sat in the back corner of the makeshift dining room, glancing at the phone where she’d received the standard text. However, this time she didn’t respond. She knew Harry would give up when she didn’t answer, it wasn’t the first time, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. She could see Stacey and Noelle staring at her shamelessly from across the room, yet she didn’t acknowledge their presence. Instead, she kept playing with her phone buttons as if she was doing something remotely important to avoid meeting their gaze.</p>
<p>She groaned in annoyance as she watched one of the idiots staring at her as they dumped their plate in the trash, mere feet from where she sat alone at the table. Her own food had been thrown out earlier. Mackenzie was now waiting out her time until she was expected at the other end of the arena. She jumped as a tray was slammed down on the table, and her eyes rose to see Harry smiling down at her. He took his seat beside her, and she gave him a smile before returning her attention to her blank phone.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” he asked quietly. Mackenzie shrugged and glanced towards Stacey and Noelle, deep in conversation as they stared her down.</p>
<p>“Stacey and Noelle,” she sighed, glancing over at him. “They suspect,” she whispered quietly. “And the sad part is. They’re right in every one of their suspicions.”</p>
<p>“What?” he asked, his voice harsh, and Mackenzie cringed at the look in his eye. “Sorry,” Harry mumbled, his tone softening, but his brow continued to scrunch in confusion, “What do they know?”</p>
<p>“Nothing really, I think I’ve deterred them enough for now,” she reasoned quietly. “But the truth of the matter, they’re not going to stop until they uncover some sort of drama.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Harry sighed, his eyes watching her, and she gave him a small smile, though it held no depth. His hand reached beneath the table, coming to rest over where hers sat on her phone. She let him take it, resting it between them as he interlocked his fingers with hers.</p>
<p>“They tried getting me kicked off the tour,” she admitted, and Harry’s eyes widened at the words. “Yeah, but they lied and said I was a partier, and it was keeping them from sleeping.”</p>
<p>“They what?!” he gasped, and Mackenzie nodded as she started to laugh, finally accepting the atrocity of the situation. His hand tightened around hers, and he gently brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” she reasoned with a shrug. “I don’t have to room with Stacey anymore anyway... I’ve got my own room tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” he responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and she rolled her eyes in response. “So what room are you in?”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember,” she laughed. “I wrote it down on my key... like 1342 or something or another. It’s on the same floor as the band, but it's freaking huge.”</p>
<p>“I know other things that are huge,” he grinned, and she laughed aloud, causing others around them to turn and look. She immediately looked down as she felt her face flush, and the others turned back to their own conversations.</p>
<p>“I take it you’ve been scamming on your bandmates,” she retorted, and he shook his head, groaning at her words.</p>
<p>“No, bad images,” he began to mutter. Mackenzie smiled as she looked down, her fingers picking at the table as Harry started to eat his dinner. He finally released her opposite hand, and she realized that she felt better than she had all day, and it was because of him.</p>
<p>“I think we’re on the same floor,” he said quietly, and she glanced towards him, their eyes meeting for the wordless conversation. Her phone suddenly buzzed in her hand, and she quickly read it, seeing where she was needed to be. Harry reached over, giving her hand a final squeeze, and she glanced back to him, “I’ll text you tonight.”</p>
<p>Mackenzie glanced back once when she left the doorway to see him watching her with an unreadable look in his eyes. His final gaze had her thinking of him through the rest of the evening until she entered her room that night. After midnight, Mackenzie finally returned to her room, and she immediately went for a shower, knowing it would help ease her mind.</p>
<p>When she got out of the shower, she hurried out at the familiar beep of her phone. She smiled as she got Harry’s text and sat on the bed, waiting for the call, which, without surprise, even though he said it’d be a second in the message, was roughly three minutes later. She sat back against the headboard, leaving the towel around her as she let her body essentially air dry. She grinned as her phone rang, and she immediately flipped it open, smiling at the sound of his voice.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” Mackenzie could hear his smirk through the phone and immediately started laughing. “You know I can hear you through the wall, right?”</p>
<p>“No,” she shook her head. “You can?”</p>
<p>“Yep, I heard your phone ringing,” he stated, and she laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll have to moan extra loud tonight,” she smirked. “Just to remind you what you’re missing out on.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, I told you I’d get there if I could,” she could hear the annoyance in his voice, and it only added to her already apparent amusement.</p>
<p>“So what are you wearing,” she lowered her voice but couldn’t maintain it as she broke into a fit of laughter. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”</p>
<p>“You’re a real bitch, you know that,” he groaned, and she bit her lip to hold in the laughter. “Besides, what are you wearing?”</p>
<p>“Honestly,” she smirked, and she heard his mumbled agreement. “I’m only wearing a towel, but it kinda fell, so I’m technically naked on the bed.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” he muttered, and she smirked.</p>
<p>“God, I wish you were naked and on top of me right now,” she said quietly, toying with his emotions. “My legs are spread just thinking of it... and I’m so wet for you.”</p>
<p>“Touch yourself,” he spoke, his voice challenging and demanding, and she felt the air shift, and she couldn’t help but comply. Mackenzie released an involuntary moan, unable to stop her hand from sliding down her stomach.</p>
<p>“Are you hard, Harry?” she asked softly, playing along. “I can just imagine your hand wrapped around your thick cock, stroking it, wishing it were me.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he answered. “Are you fingering yourself, Kenz?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she responded without hesitation.</p>
<p>“I want you to fit two fingers inside yourself,” he ordered, and she slid them in, releasing a deep moan into the phone. “Move your fingers, like it was me fucking you... I’d be fucking you so hard and fast, just the way you like.”</p>
<p>“What else would you do, Harry?” she asked breathlessly. “We’d have so much time... would you want to taste me, ‘cause I wanna taste you.”</p>
<p>“God, yes, and you taste so good, Kenz,” he groaned, and she could hear his quickened breaths hitting the receiver. “I'd suck on your clit so hard... I want to taste you so bad, slip my tongue inside you, God. I’d make you cum right into my mouth."</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, Harry... fuck I'd sit on your chest just like you like,” she mumbled, moving her hand faster, listening to the sounds of his groans. “I’d moan your name as you force me to sit on your face... your tongue doing amazing things to me."</p>
<p>“Jesus Kenzie, I need you so bad,” he moaned, causing her to reciprocate the sound. “I want my cock inside you so bad, fucking you into the wall... I love hearing you scream my name.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Harry, God Harry, I'm so wet for you right now,” she breathed. “I swear I’m dripping onto the bed, thinking of your cock... ugh, I want to taste it, swallow your cum down my throat.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispered, and she could hear him groaning through the wall. “What else?”</p>
<p>“Would you let me ride you, Harry?” she breathed heavily into the phone. “Fuck myself on your big, thick cock; you know it's one of the biggest I’ve seen.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” he groaned, his voice needy and desperate, and Mackenzie could feel the pressure rising in her stomach. Her legs trembled as he continued, his voice ringing through the wall, “Yes, I love watching you make yourself cum.”</p>
<p>“I love when you make me cum,” she breathed. “Fuck, I’m almost there right now, just thinking of it.”</p>
<p>“Make yourself cum,” he demanded, and she cried out as her release neared. “I want to hear you moan my name, Kenzie... fuck yourself with your fingers, pinch your clit, I know you love it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I love it,” she groaned. “I love it more when you bite, pulling and tugging it with your teeth.”</p>
<p>“I love your mouth around my cock,” he said quickly, his breaths coming in short spurts. “I love it when you swallow, and I can feel my dick hit your throat.”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck Harry,” she moaned. “I’m almost there, fuck, make me cum, Harry. I need it so bad, God, I want you so bad.”</p>
<p>“Can you imagine me fucking you from behind?” he breathed. “Your face pressed into that pillow as I fucked you into the bed, my hand slapping your ass as I came.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes, fuck Harry,” she moaned as her release hit, her body stiffening as she struggled to keep moving her fingers, to ride out the orgasm. “Oh, God, I’m cumming, Harry, just for you.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he groaned, and she could hear his breathlessness through the phone. “Fuck, I love it when you call my name.”</p>
<p>“I need to hear you cum,” she breathed, her chest heaving as she began to fall from her high. “Think of you fucking my mouth, your hands in my hair, holding my head tight. I love it when you make me gag, forcing me to swallow you as you cum down my throat.”</p>
<p>“Shit, Kenzie,” he groaned, and she recognized the familiar breathing, the groans as he came. “Fuck,” he whispered, and she giggled, assuming the mess he’d made over his hand.</p>
<p>“That was fun,” she whispered after listening to his breaths beginning to regulate. He chuckled in response, the sound making her smile as she remained sprawled out over the bed, her body worn out.</p>
<p>“Give me a minute,” he said, and she nodded, though he couldn’t see her. She set the phone down, finally putting it on speaker as she used the towel to clean herself and her hand. She threw it off the bed before climbing beneath the covers, pulling them over her chest as she heard his voice over the phone.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he breathed, and she could recognize the smile in his voice. “Sorry, I just needed to clean up... I hope the maids don’t open up this blanket in the morning.”</p>
<p>“God, Harry,” she laughed. “You have so much class.”</p>
<p>“You know it,” he chuckled. “So, have you done that before?”</p>
<p>“No,” she shook her head. “Zeke always wanted to, but it was always weird... but I’m actually kind of embarrassed now.”</p>
<p>“Why?” he laughed, “Well, I guess it is kind of awkward...I wish I was next to you, though.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?” she asked softly, her eyes closing as the late hour registered in her body. She flicked the switch on the lights, turning on her side to face the phone, which sat on the comforter.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he said almost nervously. “I kinda just wanna hold you right now... I have a distinct feeling, and I know I’m right, that you’re probably still naked under the covers.”</p>
<p>“How’d you know?” she laughed.</p>
<p>“Something I’ve learned about you,” he smirked, an edge of cockiness apparent in his voice. “It’s not like I’m wearing any clothes right now.”</p>
<p>“The cum on them kind of prevents it, eh?” she smiled. “I’m not a cuddler, but after the day I’ve had... I’m in the mood for it too.”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” he whispered, and she nodded, struggling to stay awake. It was just a few seconds before she felt herself beginning to drift off. He spoke into the phone again, his voice loud, and she jumped as he startled her awake again, “I’m coming over.”</p>
<p>“What?” her eyes grew wide at his announcement.</p>
<p>“Don’t argue,” he laughed. “Just go open the door when I knock.” Mackenzie heard the phone disconnect the call, and just as she flicked on the lights, the hurried knock was heard at the door. She jumped out of bed, giggling as she opened the door, realizing she was still naked. Harry stared at her shamelessly before wrapping his hands around her waist, their lips connecting in the rough kiss as the door slammed close.</p>
<p>“How come?” she whispered as they pulled away. “How come you could get over here now instead of fucking me like five minutes ago?”</p>
<p>“Jesus,” he laughed. “Because the others went to bed. No one else was waiting for me to escape into the nightlife of Vegas.” She leaned up, kissing him again before leading him back to her bed.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here anyway?” she asked as she climbed into the bed. Harry shrugged before dropping the basketball shorts he wore, and she raised an eyebrow seeing that he’d gone commando.</p>
<p>“You said you wanted to cuddle,” he whispered as he slid under the covers, his hand wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her back fell against his front, and her eyes closed at the feeling, relaxing as he held her waist. He pressed his mouth to her neck, his lips brushing the skin along her shoulders, “As hot as that phone sex was,” he mumbled against the skin. “I like this better.”</p>
<p>“M’tired Harry,” she whispered, and he placed a final kiss against her shoulder before resting his head against the crook of her neck, his breath fanning the skin.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep Kenz,” he urged her softly. She smiled at the gentle tone of his voice, not used to the sound. “I set my alarm on my phone, so I’ll be gone before you wake up,” he assured her, and she nodded.</p>
<p>“You know,” she said quietly, unable to open her eyes as she spoke. “Stacey was worried I was corrupting you, but I think someone else already did that for me.”</p>
<p>“I think I like the idea of you corrupting me better,” he laughed against her skin, and she smirked. “If only Stacey realized how imperfect I was before I met you.”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Mackenzie giggled. “I like it being our little secret.”</p>
<p>“Me too, Kenz,” he whispered as he tightened his hold, his fingers gently stroking her stomach, “Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zeke?” Mackenzie answered her phone in surprise. She heard the familiar soft chuckle, and it brought a smile to her face. “Hey, how are you?”</p>
<p>“Sorry I haven’t called,” he said gently, and she nodded. She released a deep breath as she stared out in the darkened night. Mackenzie knew she only had a few minutes before she headed back inside.</p>
<p>“I know you were upset,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“It was irrational,” he reasoned, and she smiled. “You know, I went to find you at your hotel, and they said you weren’t there.”</p>
<p>“I was walking around for a long time,” she lied easily. “If you had called, I would’ve come back.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he asked, and she mumbled a yes in response. “I certainly didn’t deserve it if you did. I was really harsh... I am a lot.”</p>
<p>“Zeke,” she sighed softly, “Baby, it's okay.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t deserve it,” he said louder, and she could hear the emotion growing in his voice. “But I promise I’m going to be the man you deserve.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been together so long,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“We have,” he agreed. “Do you ever think that maybe it’s been too long?”</p>
<p>“Zeke,” she breathed.</p>
<p>“No, I shouldn’t have said anything,” he noted, and she let out a slow sigh.</p>
<p>“I agree with you,” she stared down at the ground, unsure of what to think. “What do you think it means for us, though?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he responded quietly. “Where are you today?”</p>
<p>“Um, Las Angeles for a few days,” she answered. “Then Texas, I think.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we just kinda figure it out when you’re done,” he suggested. “I mean, we’ll figure this out... maybe it’ll be different once we’re back together.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” she acknowledged. “Do you still want to talk on the phone, or is this a cut-off all contact thing?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t ever want to go this long without talking to you again,” he chuckled. “Though I know it was my fault, I really am sorry.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she nodded. She glanced down at her watch and sighed, “I’ve gotta go... how about I call you tomorrow? It’s my day off.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be waiting,” she smiled as she heard the lightheartedness grow in his voice. “Bye baby, love you.” She mumbled a goodbye before shutting the phone and shoving it back in her pocket.</p>
<p>This night for the first time on tour, she had a chance to watch a few minutes of the show. Though her eyes remained on the boy in the center, for the most part, it was somewhat disappointing. There was too much pyrotechnics, too much goofing around without actually singing the songs. It was far different than the concerts she preferred, just a band on the stage, maybe like a James Taylor kind of thing, the man with his guitar, he didn’t need anymore. She’d heard Harry sing before and hoped that one day he might put on a show like that. He deserved it. She sighed as she walked away, wondering if he’d ever take that chance.</p>
<p>Her thoughts continued to revolve around the concert, though she’d merely watched them play a few songs. She couldn’t get past how disappointed she was. She thought of Harry, and she thought of Zeke, though she was already prepared for their inevitable end. Thinking about it, she wondered if she should have realized it long before the summer. They hadn’t been that perfect couple that she kept stored in her mind, well, not in at least a year, and maybe now they were both acknowledging it. But she hurt, feeling their years together was a waste, following up to the wedding that his family hadn’t allowed her to plan.</p>
<p>When she arrived back at the hotel later that night, she curled in bed without a shower, mentally prepared for her day off the following day. Though she hadn’t been to LA before, she had no need to tour and sightsee the spots like many of the other crew. Her perfect day was in sweats, eating a jug of ice cream, and ordering a pizza while watching a romantic comedy on the television. But she couldn’t do that here, not really, and in her mood, she honestly didn’t want to spend the entire day alone, not the way her thoughts were flying. She needed a distraction, a good one at that, and she smiled as her phone started buzzing.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she smiled, listening as he started in on a story involving his bandmates, his anger, and frustration apparent. But it’d been a brewing thing since the beginning of the summer, though he’d only mentioned it briefly.</p>
<p>“I need you,” he ended with a sigh. “But there’s no way.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she agreed. “But I’m honestly not in the mood tonight.”</p>
<p>“Why?” he asked, his voice quickly losing the anger as it softened for her, “Kenz, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Zeke called tonight,” she answered and smiled at the groan he released. “Yeah, I know your thoughts on the matter, but he finally called, at least.”</p>
<p>“It’s been like a month Kenz,” he reasoned. “He doesn’t deserve you... you deserve someone who’s gonna love you unconditionally, not based on your work schedule.”</p>
<p>“Stop it, Styles,” she responded with a roll of her eyes. “Now, are you going to listen or rant some more... I need to know whether or not I should set down the phone.”</p>
<p>“Bitch,” he smirked.</p>
<p>“Prick,” she grinned. “Anywho, one of the things we talked about was whether or not we should stay together... it’s just been so long, you know?”</p>
<p>“What’d he say?” Harry asked gently, urging her to continue.</p>
<p>“He brought it up first,” she explained. “And we decided to wait until I get home in a few weeks... he’s already gonna be there. He moves back this week.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he said softly. “What do you think you’re going to do?”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know,” she sighed. “I think it’ll be easier once we’re together again... what about you and Mary, are things going better?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harry whispered, the familiar frustration growing in his voice. “Liam is still calling her and talking to her though, it’s like he’s her spy and stuff.”</p>
<p>“You need to stand up to Liam,” she urged. “You <em>always</em> do what he says, you need to stand up for what you want some time, or you’re gonna be stuck in this unhappy life.”</p>
<p>“I don’t always do what he says,” Harry reasoned, and Mackenzie immediately scoffed. “Well, at least not the important stuff.”</p>
<p>“Right,” she laughed. “Because you started dating Mary because you wanted to. Whose idea was it again, Harry? You already admitted it wasn’t yours.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” he grinned. “Mary is a great girl, and she’s going to make someone really happy one day.”</p>
<p>“I think Liam is gonna try to convince you to propose eventually,” she said gently. “And if you don’t start standing up for what you want, you’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“I get you whenever I want,” he reasoned.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t,” Mackenzie rolled her eyes. “Why can’t you leave your room tonight? Is Liam handling the door again?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, but I just don’t wanna deal with it,” he groaned. “Ugh, let’s just drop it... when it comes down to something important, I will.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I just don’t want you losing out because of Liam and his need to make everyone do what he wants.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he sighed. “Anyway, I’m changing the subject.”</p>
<p>“To what?” she laughed.</p>
<p>“You wanna meet up tomorrow?” he asked softly. “I wanna go hiking, and I know some good spots, and I’m pretty sure no one will see me.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure, eh?” she asked, smiling at his acknowledgment for her grown hatred of being photographed. “Yeah, that sounds fun... will my sneakers be okay? I didn’t bring any boots.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, it’s not like hardcore or whatever,” he reasoned with a laugh. “I’m wearing sneakers too, you know. But just meet me outside the Starbucks around the corner from your hotel.”</p>
<p>“What time?” she asked quietly. She had a smile on her face that she wasn’t trying to lose, not as long as they were on the phone.</p>
<p>“Uh, like seven... the earlier, the better,” he explained, and she nodded.</p>
<p>“We better be taking a nap at some point,” she ordered with a laugh in her voice.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he smiled. “I’ll figure it out... I’ve got the day planned.”</p>
<p>“What?” she laughed. “What were you going to do if I said no?”</p>
<p>“Um, I actually hadn’t thought that far,” he chuckled, and she smiled, resting her head to the side on the pillow. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Night, H,” she sighed, listening to the sound of the phone disconnecting. She fell asleep quickly, with all that had been troubling her for the entire night suddenly gone.</p>
<p>The following morning she awoke early, considering she never set her alarm, but she took her time. Harry wouldn’t be on time as it was. She laughed as he sent her a picture of his car when she spotted it outside of Starbucks; she purposefully took her time accepting their drinks. She grinned while she waited for him to open the door, his annoyance present as she slid in.</p>
<p>“Here, you big baby,” she said as she handed him his iced coffee. She held up hers that matched his and shrugged, “I got the same one, so you better not have been lying when you said it was good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” he said thoughtfully. “I don’t joke about this shit... it's fucking amazing.” She smiled as she took a drink at the same time as he did. She shrugged her shoulders, just hoping for the caffeine kick as he pulled the car away from the curb. She leaned her seat back a few inches, closing her eyes as she continued to sip the drink.</p>
<p>“So, how long is the drive?” she asked without opening her eyes. She jumped, and Harry chuckled as his fingers slid between hers, his thumb tracing her knuckles as she relaxed again.</p>
<p>“Not too long,” he said as he stared out the windshield, assessing the traffic. “Maybe a half hour or so,” he reasoned. “Why? Are you tired?”</p>
<p>“Duh,” she laughed, tightening her fingers with his as she shifted in the seat, her head falling to the side. She set the cup in the holder as her eyes opened, taking in the unfamiliar sights.</p>
<p>“Have you ever been here?” he asked and she shook her head. “You should’ve gone sightseeing... I would take you, but you know...”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she nodded, understanding the silence of the unspoken words. “Why aren’t you with Mary today, Harry? Doesn’t she live here?”</p>
<p>“She does,” he nodded but never answered her question. He released a soft sigh after a moment and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Her eyes remained open as she watched through her window, no longer feeling the exhaustion she initially had. It could’ve been the caffeine, but she knew better. She didn’t want to fall asleep and waste these moments. Their silence was comfortable, and neither had the need to break it. This was one of her favorite times, where there wasn’t a rush, a need to be somewhere else or hidden out of sight.</p>
<p>She glanced as he pulled into the parking lot. There were a few other cars around, but not many. He put his hat and slid his sunglasses on, leaving his regular classes in the cupholder. She slid out of the car, stretching as he started to walk towards the grass. She groaned as he glanced back, motioning for her to hurry up. She grabbed her hat and her drink, jogging to catch up where he’d already walked into the trees.</p>
<p>“About time,” he grinned as he dumped his empty cup into the garbage can, indicating the wide trail in the distance. “We’ll take that one today.”</p>
<p>“Uh, okay,” she nodded, taking a final drink before throwing it in the can on top of his. He grabbed her hand, pulling her along at his quickened pace, and she suddenly hoped she’d be able to keep up. She wasn’t in bad shape by any means, but certainly not the best.</p>
<p>“Do you ever hike?” he asked, turning towards her, but she only shrugged. He gave her a small smile as he dropped her hand, her pace now matching his.</p>
<p>“We have trails along the beaches and stuff,” she explained. “I take those a lot, but it’s slow and leisurely, not speedy Gonzales like you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not speedy,” he laughed. “I just wanna show you this spot... I’ve never seen anyone else up here, and it’s amazing.”</p>
<p>“Well, slow down a little, just because you’ve got an amazing body,” she reasoned, “Doesn’t mean you have to show it off.”</p>
<p>“Why thank you,” he smirked, and she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t get cocky,” she laughed. She reached over and gave Harry’s bicep a squeeze, “I don’t think it’s a question that you work out too much and gained all this muscle.”</p>
<p>“It certainly makes it easier,” he shrugged and gave her a wink. She stared at him questioningly, “You know to hold you up as I fuck you into the door.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” she gasped, falling into a fit of laughter. Harry suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her to the side, leading her off the trail and a few feet into the woods, “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to do this,” he breathed, pressing his lips against hers. His hands cupped Mackenzie’s cheeks as she slowly opened her mouth, urging his tongue to dance with hers. Her hands slid beneath his shirt, moving to his back, pulling him against her. His hand moved to the small of her back, forcing her to step back as his lips moved to her jaw, gently sucking on the skin, “It’s been too long,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“It’s been like a week,” she gasped, trying to think through the sensations. “Or two,” she moaned as her back hit the tree. Harry’s hands moved to her thighs as her arms wrapped around his neck, letting him lift her, pressing her against the tree, the bark scratching against her back through her shirt.</p>
<p>“I need you,” he breathed against the crook of her neck. His tongue lapping at the skin, tasting the sweat that had already begun to form, a mixture of the August heat and his actions turning her body on fire. She nodded, letting her legs slide to the ground, where his fingers moved to her button.</p>
<p>“We’ll get caught,” she whispered, but he shook his head, shutting her up as his lips pressed against hers. His hand dipped inside her unbuttoned shorts, and she moaned into the kiss as his finger slid inside her. “Fuck,” she sighed, “Just do it.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” he grinned, sliding her shorts to the ground. Her t-shirt fell loose around her thighs, no longer held tight by the waist of her shorts. “Jesus, is this the biggest shirt you could find?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t done my laundry,” she laughed as she slipped her hand into his unzipped pants, releasing his erection from the cotton confines. She slid her underwear from her legs as he encased himself in the familiar pink protection, making her smile. He slid his hands to her thighs, easing himself inside her as he pressed her against the tree. Her head fell back against the hard surface, and she moaned loudly as he began to thrust.</p>
<p>“Quiet,” he mumbled, turning his head to glance towards the trail they’d veered from, but no one was there. She tightened her legs around his waist, urging him faster, and he groaned, thrusting more quickly as the seconds passed.</p>
<p>“Fuck, H,” she groaned against his shoulder, his fingertips digging into his skin as she felt her release coming. “Harder,” she gasped, “Almost there.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he mumbled, his hands bruising her skin as her release hit, her walls clenching around him. He pushed into her a few more times before his body stiffened against hers, his head falling into the crook of her neck as they continued to breathe heavily.</p>
<p>“Was this part of the day you’d planned?” she asked, and he pulled back, chuckling, as he shook his head no. “Good, because this spontaneous act was fucking hot.”</p>
<p>“You’re fucking hot,” he returned, pressing a kiss against her lips before slowly bringing her down to the ground. He stepped behind the tree, and she handed him a few tissues from the pocket of her shorts. “Why did you have these?”</p>
<p>“If there’s one thing I always have with me,” she answered as she slid her clothes back on. “It’s Kleenex. I hate being in a quiet place and sniffling.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense,” he laughed as he approached her, his jeans and shirt placed as if nothing had happened. She finished tucking in her shirt as he reached over, smoothing her hair where it’d stuck to the bark of the tree.</p>
<p>“Um,” she started blushing as she glanced back to the tree. “So, I’ve never done that before.”</p>
<p>“Me neither,” he nodded, his eyes dropping as his cheeks reddened. His hand reached for hers, interlocking their fingers as he pulled her back to the trail.</p>
<p>They found his spot less than an hour later, their quickened pace dissipated and replaced with a much slower one, though he didn’t seem to mind anymore. The place he wanted to show her was a short cliff that opened up into grassland. They sat watching the quiet area, only having it broken by the occasional animal. She sat in between his legs, her head against his shoulder as he kept his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.</p>
<p>Their stomachs were grumbling when they finally left, hours into the afternoon. They walked away from each other, the parking lot now filled with the lingering visitors, and he kept his head ducked while she slid into the car without a thought. As they pulled out of the lot, his hand reached for hers again, but it was no longer an unfamiliar gesture but warm and comforting. He gave her a smile as they sat wordlessly, the action causing her heart rate to increase, and she immediately looked out the window to hide her reaction.</p>
<p>“Kenz,” he whispered softly, and she glanced towards him. They sat in the hotel parking lot for some time, but neither had made an effort to move. He gave her a smile, and she could see the hesitation in his eyes as he spoke, “Thanks for coming today.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for inviting me,” she whispered, and both nodded, acknowledging it was not what either wanted him to say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on twitter and tumblr for updates and snippets. Subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mackenzie awoke with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She thought of the day before with Harry and then the phone conversation she’d had with Zeke the night before that. With the tour ending in less than two weeks, Mackenzie wondered where things would lead her. She glanced to see that she had a text from Marci already. She guessed that she needed to be in early, but the message only told her to meet the older woman in the main office when she arrived at the venue.</p>
<p>She took her time showering and getting ready to go since she’d already been up for hours. She ended up grabbing her bags and leaving early, deciding to walk over to the venue. It’d be nice to get a cup of coffee and sit before everything got started. When Harry wasn’t around, Mackenzie rarely talked, never having gotten to know anyone too much, a slight fear that they were all just like Stacey and Noelle. A thought too much to bear, and though she hadn’t conversed with them since the Vegas show, they were still there, constantly watching her every move.</p>
<p>When she arrived at the venue, Mackenzie was surprised to see the oversized SUV’s already parked in the lot but thought nothing of it. She carried her bag in her hand. She could put it on the bus in a little while. Besides, hardly anyone was there anyway. She read another text from Marci, and she hurried down the hall. She glanced around, surprised to see eyes on her, and the fear began to rise in her throat. She found the room and gently pushed the door open to see Marci sitting at the table with only a few papers in front of her.</p>
<p>Mackenzie shut the door wordlessly, understanding it was expected without a move from Marci. She set her bags down slowly, audibly gulping as she stepped towards the older woman. Their eyes met, and Mackenzie understood immediately though she didn’t know why. Without a word, Marci slid the papers towards her. The documents had been printed from a computer, and it was not until she picked them up that she recognized the scene upon them. Her hands shook, but she held her face firm as she stared at the couple in the woods.</p>
<p>“Is this you?” she asked, in a voice firm and unwavering. Mackenzie stared down at the pictures, knowing there was no point in lying. There was no denying it was them, the photographer had gained several perfect photographs, and there was no denying what they’d done.</p>
<p>“What’s going to happen?” Mackenzie asked, in a voice thick with the emotion she couldn’t hide. Marci stared up at her, and she nodded, unable to speak.</p>
<p>“Mackenzie,” Marci started slowly, but she could no longer meet her eyes, their wordless conversation too much to bear. “Mackenzie, they know who you are.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” she asked after several moments had passed. Marci handed her a third paper, the article that had been included. Mackenzie skimmed through, reading her name and her job, followed by the “scam” Harry had been putting on for his fans. Her eyes closed briefly and set the paper down with shaking hands. Her façade was quickly fading, and she struggled to hold herself together.</p>
<p>“We’ll send your final check to your home address,” Marci stated firmly, and Mackenzie nodded in understanding. Marci bit her lip, staring for a moment before continuing. Her voice was softer, more delicate, “It’s been requested that you do not contact him... he asked me to tell you.”</p>
<p>“He did?” Mackenzie asked softly. “Was it actually Harry or one of his bandmates?” Marci chuckled darkly, understanding her meaning before releasing a slow breath.</p>
<p>“It was Harry,” she answered.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Marci,” Mackenzie said after a moment, staring down at the papers still resting on the desk. “I never meant for this to happen.”</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t,” Marci acknowledged. “And you were an excellent worker. You could’ve gone far in this field of work.” Mackenzie nodded and stepped to where her bags still rested, unsure of what would happen now, of where she should go. Marci seemed to sense her hesitation and spoke quietly, “You need to go next door. Their manager needs to have a word... I think you need to sign some things before you go.”</p>
<p>Mackenzie nodded and gave her a final smile before carefully picking up her bags, one in each hand. She lifted one over her shoulder before opening the door. Mackenzie’s hands shook as she spotted a large amount of crew lingering in the halls, but she did not look their way. Instead, she made the five-foot walk towards the adjacent door, opening it without a knock. She bit her lip at the sight of their manager. He sat firm, his arms crossing his chest, staring at the girl who seemingly stole his star’s virginity.</p>
<p>“You’ve spoken with Marci,” he said, and she nodded. “You need to sign these,” he stated with little emotion. She glanced at the three papers. One was recognizable as the discharge papers, though the other two were unfamiliar.</p>
<p>“What are these?” she asked without looking up at him, fearing the wrath of his gaze. He pulled back the one she’d signed and pointed at the first.</p>
<p>“This is so we can mail your check, canceling the direct deposit,” he stated, and she nodded, quickly signing her name and circling what she needed to. “And this,” he pulled the final stack of papers, “This says you’ll stay quiet... you don’t talk to the press, your friends, no one who might repeat it.”</p>
<p>“And if I refuse?” she asked quietly, unable to hide the emotions in her voice. Mackenzie’s eyes rose to his, and she flinched at the anger in his eyes, knowing it was all for her.</p>
<p>“Just sign it,” he said with a groan, and she nodded. “If you talk, you’ll be facing a hefty lawsuit.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to talk,” she whispered as she leaned over, skimming the pages of the document, her eyes widening on the last line. She closed her eyes tight, releasing several slow breaths before she nodded, and she set the papers back on the table. She tightened her hand in a fist as she leaned over it, pressing her pen firmly into the pages, signing her name.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said nonchalantly, and she stood before him. He finally looked up, staring at her in an annoying curiosity.</p>
<p>“I need copies,” she whispered, and he sighed in frustration, moving to stand from the desk. Her hands shook as he walked to the copier. Although it may have been minutes, it seemed like seconds before he was handing the papers. She accepted them wordlessly, turning without a glance in his direction.</p>
<p>She took her time sliding the papers into her bag as she stepped towards the door. She released several deep breaths, dreading the looks she was about to face. Twenty-four hours prior, she had been a coworker, a team member. Now she was blacklisted, a true outsider, not only to these people but an entire country... and a whole world of fans. She’d done just what Liam had feared, proving all his apprehensions correct, and she couldn’t bear the thought of all these people reminding her of that in their simple gazes. Mackenzie jumped at the sound of the impatient cough behind her. She finally opened the door, her eyes on the ground as she stepped out the door.</p>
<p>“There she is,” she heard the whisper but did not look up as she turned in the direction she had originally come. It was a long hall that would lead her to the exit, filled with many faces and gazes for her to endure in her final walk of shame. She glanced up and gasped at the surprising sight of the band before her. Their faces filled with just as much shock. She bit her lip as she stopped.</p>
<p>“I told you,” she jumped at Liam’s voice, his face hard as his finger pointed. He stepped towards her, towering over her, but she did not flinch, only accepted his anger, knowing it was justified. His hand trembled with the offense, no words escaping his lips. After several seconds, she nodded, dropping her gaze and stepping around him.</p>
<p>Her eyes fell to Harry, though his jaw was stiff, his stance firm, she kept her eyes on his. She knew of the people watching, waiting for something to happen. But after looking in his eyes, she knew nothing was going to; there was no fight in her because there was none in him. She stood for too long though neither dropped their gaze, only listening to the distinct scoffs of Liam behind them and the overwhelming silence of Louis on the opposite side. She bit her lip as she nodded slowly, acknowledging what had never been.</p>
<p>“I guess we’re over,” she said softly, trying to make a joke. But there was no laughter in her voice, her eyes, and her body. Harry stared down at her, and she visibly cringed from his tightened jaw and stern glare.</p>
<p>“There was never a ‘we’ to begin with,” he stated without emotion. Mackenzie nodded and turned away, “You’re just the bitch who ruined my life.” She gasped as she looked back, expecting some type of remorse in his eyes but found none.</p>
<p>“This is just as much my fault as it is yours,” she returned, her voice hardening as her eyes stared at him. “At least I’m the bitch that can admit it.” He stepped towards her, but she held firm, staring directly at him as his chest heaved, his entire stance filled with the anger and frustration matching her own.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who came onto me,” he said firmly. “You couldn’t take no for an answer, so guess what, you’ve got your pictures, you’ve got your fifteen minutes of fame, so run with it.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t you,” she whispered, so low only he could hear, though she knew it wouldn’t matter. “This isn’t you, and it’ll never be you. Good job standing up to them, H. I hope you’re proud of yourself.” She stepped away from him, backing towards the door as her eyes moved back to Liam’s, watching as he glowered with his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“You win, Liam,” she whispered and turned without another glance. She looked to the side to see Stacey and Noelle, both standing with their smiles and smug faces, and Mackenzie sighed, knowing she’d failed, and they had undeniably won. And what for? For some good sex? Her heart hung in her throat as she struggled to grasp all that had happened in one very long, painful hour. It had changed, all of it... and she knew it was gone.</p>
<p>Mackenzie walked through the venue's doors but wasn’t prepared for the clusterfuck waiting in the form of flashes and cameras. She tried to move through the mob, feeling her throat close with the intense volumes of questions and pictures. They had surrounded her, and she crossed her arms over her chest, ducking her head as she struggled to get through the crowd. She continued walking, and they followed her, but once she left the tight exit, no longer quite as close. She looked up, surprised to spot the cab in the front, and hurriedly walked towards it. She slid inside wordlessly, forgetting the additional bags that sat under the bus. They weren’t necessary.</p>
<p>The ride to the airport was long and cost too much, but it was all she could focus on. She couldn’t think of Harry’s face as he glared at her. She couldn’t think of how his body had stood so close to hers. Yet the warmth, the comfort it once gave was gone, replaced with the hate. Her brain couldn’t process that it was over, everything gone, and she had no idea of what to do or think. Instead, Mackenzie focused on the road, the streets, and the never-ending traffic. It took her farther away from him and closer to home. Her eyes watched the clock though she had nowhere to be, counting the minutes that turned into hours since she last saw him.</p>
<p>Once she finally arrived at the airport, she called her parents, only stating that she was coming home. They’d know the truth soon enough. She made the call to Zeke to find his number changed. It was an inconceivable realization, which in the coming months would be the norm. She wandered aimlessly before finally purchasing the ticket taking her home. She sat for hours, staring, watching, and struggling to fight off the mixture of emotions that lingered around her. It all reminded her of the thoughts she couldn’t allow herself to think.</p>
<p>Mackenzie sat on a flight in the back of the plane beside a slightly smelly older man. She stared out the window when the time had come, watching the land float away as they soared higher into the clouds. Her gaze never left the sky, ending with the inevitable descent, bringing her to the last place she wanted to be, yet the only place she had left.</p>
<p>She rode in the back of her mother’s van, unable to speak to her parents in the front seat. These parents had seen their daughter’s picture everywhere. Her body was hidden by a fuzzy black line, now whose faces were filled with shame and humiliation. She’d sat in her room after she’d heard their announcement, their final decree. And much to the surprise of everyone, she didn’t argue and chose not to disagree. She stood wordlessly, exiting the room without hesitation, ignoring the sounds that left her mother’s throat and her father’s attempts to comfort his wife.</p>
<p>She’d packed her things, taking only what was needed, not bothering with the rest. She held the bags in her hand as she glanced around the room a final time, finally recognizing how misfit it felt. She was a different person now, to the world a liar and a cheater, a homewrecker of sorts. But here in this room, she was the innocent girl she’d always been known to be. But at this moment, in this very second, Mackenzie could no longer hide behind the façade she’d held for so long. Instead, she admitted that this was not who she was and would never be again.</p>
<p>So she left, prepared to make use of the money she’d saved, prepared to make use of the person she’d become. No longer quite as timid, she left the house wordlessly, her emotions thrown somewhere she’d yet to find. She did not think of what brought her here, only of moving forward. She forced herself to believe. In truth, she was stuck with nowhere to go, no place to be accepted, and she was lost. For the first time in her life, she had no one waiting for her, Mackenzie was truly alone, and she had no one to blame but herself.</p>
<p>When she left that night, staying a final night in a cheap hotel on the opposite side of town, she knew it was over. The life that she knew was done; she continued to repeat to herself as she lay in bed staring at the wall, still unable to comprehend what had happened. It was over...it was over...it was really over. And when she finally allowed his face into her mind, she cried. Her body shook and trembled with the sobs that wracked her body for hour after hour, thinking of him and only him. Mackenzie sobbed not for herself, but for him, for Harry, the boy who, despite all distant hope, had never really felt anything at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One chapter left!! Subscribe for more stories! Follow on tumblr and twitter for updates and snippets.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into her one-bedroom house, Mackenzie released a deep sigh. She set her briefcase and purse on the counter before turning back to lock the door, taking a final breath of the August air. It was late, hours after she usually returned home. Still, the girls insisted she accompany them on a night out, a celebration for a recent promotion. They were all younger, in their twenties, yet she complied. She was just another single woman who needed a break, an escape, especially today. They had laughed and joked, and for once, Mackenzie sincerely enjoyed herself, almost forgetting the reason for the night out in the first place.</p>
<p>She moved through the darkened house, expertly stepping around the various decorations and bookshelves. Some were given by her mother before she passed, while others were random pieces of art she’d collected over the years. Each piece had found its place with precision, an intention or meaning that fit the house, making it hers. A purpose she displayed in her work, her home, everything she did, and Mackenzie was content. She’d always be content. She’d accepted long ago that this was how it was meant to be, and not once would she question that.</p>
<p>Mackenzie lay awake for hours after she’d slid into the bed, her comforter held up to her chin as she rested on her side. Despite the joy she’d felt going out with friends, it was nothing compared to the emptiness that laced her heart, shining through the intensity of the darkness, as it did most nights. An impenetrable ache had been imprinted upon her long ago, and though many years had passed, it never weakened. Sure, she’d dated, tried to move on, but no matter what, her life always led her back to that imperfection, him.</p>
<p>It had begun with him. He was Mackenzie’s starting and ending point each day, he who decided her mood and feelings. He continued to remain in her mind day in and day out. The sad part was that she didn’t know if she wanted him to altogether leave her thoughts. Was it her fault? Sure, she knew it was, but the damage that lingered was from him, his hate-filled words, followed by his painful silence.</p>
<p>He’d let her go, he never cared to begin with, and though she should’ve seen the signs, it didn’t stop the hurt. While she’d been a public disgrace, his PR had made him a martyr. Sure, he’d received some criticism, but to the world, she committed the wrong, not him. He’d stood by silently while his bandmates spoke out to regain his innocence. The meaning of his words, his actions, the hurt he’d conflicted continued to sting her, ultimately leaving a wound that would, no, could never be healed.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Harry stepped out of his car, breathing in the cool August air before grabbing his briefcase and newspaper, his crossword still not quite finished. He sighed as he kicked the basketball to the far corner of the yard, mentally reminding himself that a scolding was due in the morning. He carefully balanced his things as he unlocked the door. Mary always locked it after dark, even if she knew he was coming, a silent reminder of his long hours and lack of attentiveness to her.</p>
<p>He stepped inside the ranch-style home, shutting and locking the door behind him. He slid off his shoes and loosened his tie before picking up his briefcase once more. He dropped his paper and bag in his office before moving through the home. He first checked Matthew’s room to find the teen sprawled across the bed, a thin line of drool falling from his bottom lip. Harry smiled at the sight, his face aching from the unfamiliar act.</p>
<p>He then moved to his daughter’s room, carefully opening the door. She slept soundly and peacefully, the soft snores resonating throughout the room, his eyes stinging at the reminder of her and the hours he’s at watching her sleep without her knowledge. He shook his head, returning his thoughts to his daughter. In just a few weeks, she’d be leaving for college in the west. The very idea sent an ache into his chest, matching the one that continued to linger, especially today.</p>
<p>Harry passed by his own room, glancing towards his wife’s sleeping form. He sighed deeply, staring, as her body remained stiffly on her half. The line was rarely crossed; so much so, it amazed him they’d even gotten pregnant in the first place.</p>
<p>When Harry returned to his office, he shut the door quietly before moving to the far cabinet. He pulled out the large bottle of brandy, pouring himself a glass, the same glass he poured every year. He sat in his thick chair as his thoughts raced, his internal battle raging, and as the minutes passed, he felt himself losing, his will fading as his glass emptied.</p>
<p>Harry pulled the top drawer open with a deep breath, sliding his hand past the pens and paperclips that littered the bottom until he came across the key taped to the back. He carefully removed the adhesive before sliding the tiny key into the palm of his hand, cradling it carefully, cautious to never lose it. He stood and moved across the small room, clicking the lock on the door. He then went to the front of the cabinet in the corner. He leaned down, finding the familiar bottom drawer, using the key he’d pulled from his desk to open it. He stiffened as it squeaked, but it wasn’t loud enough for anyone to hear.</p>
<p>He quickly slid it out the rest of the way before sitting back Indian style, setting the small drawer in his lap. He lifted each item out carefully, placing them on the ground in a small semi-circle. There weren’t many, but each meant everything to him. His eyes glanced at each item several times before he allowed himself to shift his eyes back to his drawer. The final thing was the one he held the closest. His heart raced as his fingers scratched the bottom of the drawer, his most prized possession sitting there, hidden from everyone but him. As she’d always been, it was a secret that he’d been too cowardly to face, and he’d lost her because of it.</p>
<p>He sighed, his eyes glistening at the faded photograph in his hand, one she never knew he’d taken. Though it’d been memorized years before, his breath caught each time he’d pulled it out, his eyes captivated by sight before him, much like he’d felt each moment they’d spent together. He breathed out the one word, the name that continued to linger on his lips, his mind, and his heart for so many years.</p>
<p>He knew why it still did, but at the end of every day, it didn’t change a thing. At the end of the day, his heart still ached for her. It would always hurt for her, but he was still too much of a coward to face it, to face her and accept everything he’d done that he didn’t do. He knew where she was, what she was doing, that she was alone, but too much time had passed, and she’d never forgiven him, much like he’d never forgiven himself. He’d listened to every word they’d said, did what they told him to do, smiled and laughed when prompted, though his mind and ultimately his heart was always with her.</p>
<p>He might’ve sat for several hours, or it could’ve been only minutes. When he finally put the drawer away, the pain in his chest nearly sent him to the floor, his breaths coming in gasps as he fought the emotions. He fought to stay strong, to hide behind the perfect façade he’d created. It covered his own hurt, the never-ending guilt from the pain he knew he’d inflicted. It was something that was going to linger inside him until the day he died.</p>
<p>It was a long time before he finally moved to the bedroom, and without undressing, slid into his side of the bed. He didn’t dare cross the invisible line, though he knew as much as his wife did. He didn’t want to. He never had. He lay back for a long time, his eyes closed, a faint smile on his lips as he stared at her face, the memory of her smile, the sound of her laughter ringing in his ears, a sound he could never forget.</p>
<p>He finally felt himself drifting off as he whispered the name one final time, the person that, despite it all, the one for which he lived and breathed. His feelings for her were second only to his children, the only two regrets he’d never have. He released several slow breaths, his chest tightening as they began to shallow on their own accord. As much as he’d fought to stay in control, his resolve was gone.</p>
<p>“Kenz,” he breathed a second time. He heard the crack in his voice and was unable to hide the emotion. He turned onto his side, clutching his blanket, letting the all too familiar tears finally fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND THAT'S IT, FOLKS!! I really hope you enjoyed this, as I quite enjoyed writing it. Follow on twitter and tumble for more stories. I have one I just posted called Lead Me Home which is angstier than this one, haha. </p>
<p>Love you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>